SSBB Skits XD
by magicalputtemtator
Summary: There are many different points of view of 'Brawl', but Brawl is just a crazy universe filled of obsessive fandom that lives off of hilarious, disastrous adventures known as 'skits'. And in these skits are random epic one-shots that occur at Smash Mansion. Anything could happen in Brawl... because brawl is Imagination Unleashed. UPDATE: STORY ARC: Smashville Mall pt.2 is out!
1. Chapter 1

**Author NOTES**

**Hi and this is my first Fanfiction! *WOOT WOOT* I would like to start this story with **_**Movie Night**_**. I found out that writing chapters are very… very time-consuming *shudders*. I can barely type without looking at the keyboard! :P I love _Super Smash Bros._ and I've played it ever since I was little. I apologize for any typos or errors, but I seriously doubt that there will be any typos or errors.**

**I do not own _Super Smash Bros._ (but I do own the games…) and this fic was made for my own self pleasure and amusement. All copyrights go to _Nintendo_ and such.**

**Now let us begin the story… You've kind of had to watch **_**Finding Nemo**_** to understand most of this chapter…**

* * *

_**MOVIE NIGHT**_

It was a dark and stormy night at Smash Mansion. In fact, it was movie night! It was Lucas's turn to pick the movie. He looked through all of the DVD collections (what does DVD stand for?) and found what he was looking for…Finding Nemo.

"YES!" Lucas squealed, "LET'S WATCH THIS MOVIE!"

All of the other kids groaned.

"He always picks this movie!" Ness yelled.

"We wanted to watch the Teletubbies." The Ice Climbers replied in monotone, creepy unison.

"I've already watched this movie like 1,143 times," Toon Link retorted, "which is like, 1,905 hours of my lifetime!"

"This movie is offensive to all sea pokemon." Red pouted.

"Well, I want to watch Finding Nemo!" Lucas roared, "And if you guys don't want to watch this movie, then LEAVE!"

And as simple as that, they left. Lucas screamed for Peach and she shoved the DVD into R.O.B.'s 'butt'. Lucas sniggered. _"She touched the butt."_

R.O.B. stared at the wall in front of the couch. Light and color streamed out of its eyes and the Motion Pictures were projected onto the wall. After a series of old movie trailers, the menu finally came. Peach directed R.O.B. to the scenes selection.

Then, the phone rang in the kitchen.

"PHONE!" Peach's body flipped and she skillfully crab-walked towards the phone.

Lucas couldn't wait any longer. He directed R.O.B. to chapter one of the scenes selection.

The movie started, but Lucas didn't recognize this part of the movie.

_Who is that other clownfish?_ Lucas thought. _What are those little red orbs? Oh My Glob there are fish in them! What is that snake like thing?_

"_**Corral**_," Marlin screeched. "_**NO**__!_

_Corral? What is that thing? What th—Arrrrrgh! Oh Glob! CORRAL! NO!_

— At the phone—

"Smash Residence, how may I help you?" Peach answered.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"HELLO?!"

"_Make sure that you skip chapter one and select chapter two_…"

"I know. I was going to do that. WAIT, WHO ARE YOU-?!"

*BEEP*

"That voice… it sounded familiar…" Peach reminisced. "Oh dear, I forgot about Lucas!"

Peach walked back to the living room. The lights were flickering and Lucas was no where in sight. R.O.B. was twitching on the ground with a twig lodged into the middle of his vision modules.

"R.O.B., wake up!" Peach yelled, "Where's Lucas?!"

"MALFUNCTION. ERROR. INVALID DISK." R.O.B. screeched.

"WHERE is Lucas!?" Peach started banging R.O.B. with a frying pan. Sparks were flying from R.O.B.'s circuitry. Wires were spurting out of R.O.B.'s fidgeting body.

"CUT THE RED WIRE!" Peach's abused toad yelled as he popped out of her dress.

"SHUT UP BRICK!" Peach whacked him with her frying pan. "GET BACK IN THERE!" and so, the little toad tearfully crept back into her mistress's dress.

Lucas was found three days later in the couch cushion after R.O.B. was fixed and had his memory restored from before the frying pan onslaught. The rest of the Smashers noticed that he had been missing and would question him about where he had gone, but Lucas would only shake violently and rock back and forth in return, replying the same thing over and over again…

"_Nemo… had a mom…_"Lucas shuddered.

* * *

**So... Please Review! I hope you don't find me weird… Please Review! I've never gotten a review before! Please review! This chapter was based on the movie ****Finding Nemo****. (You pretty much had to watch the movie to find out why Lucas was spazzing.)**

**I will try to include all of the ssbb characters into this fic. Please include any ideas of what I should add into the story. Such as, what should be in upcoming chapters or personalities of the characters and etc.. Like, I plan to have the Ice climbers as creepy twins who say everything in unison. OH I ALMOST FORGOT! Please Review! :D**


	2. Ch 2 Death Veggie!

**Author NOTES**

**This is the first actual fight scene of the fic! I hope you like it :3 I don't know what else to say… Hi!**

**Yay, I got 3 reviews ^-^ Thank you for the reviews… I apologize for any mistakes or errors, but I seriously doubt that there will be any mistakes or errors. Next week is my birthday! I'm turning 14!**

**I do not own Super Smash Bros. (but I do own the games) and all copyrights go to Nintendo and such.**

* * *

_**Death Veggie!**_

It was a three-way one-stock match at Final Destination. It was Kirby vs. Jigglypuff vs. Peach. It was another randomly scheduled match that took place at Smash Mansion. Smashers fight for fun and entertainment and get to live at Smash Mansion in return, which is like paradise. Before the match started, the three smashers had a brief conversation.

"**HI!**"

"**Jiggly Puff.**"

"**Lala lala lala la**"

Master Hand started the countdown that started the match.

"3…"

Peach readied her (abused) Toad and Parasol.

"2…"

Jigglypuff dozed off and awoke to the sound of her snot bubble popping.

"1…"

Kirby said hi.

"GO!"

The smashers were teleported onto the stage- Peach and Jiggly Puff on each edge and Kirby in the center. Peach and Jigglypuff immediately dashed at Kirby who wouldn't stop taunting. Peach came into Kirby's range first and was quickly swallowed.

Kirby copied her ability and a crown appeared on his head. Jigglypuff fully charged _rollout_ and came hurling at Kirby. Suddenly, a cute innocent _toad_ popped out of the little pink blob and countered Jigglypuff's attack.

_Eww,_ Peach thought, _where does he place that toad!?_

Peach safely watched Kirby and Jigglypuff fight from the opposite edge. It was the battle of the puff balls.

Jigglypuff used _pound_! It wasn't very effective…

Kirby used _final cutter_! 1-HIT K.O.! It was super-effective!

[Jigglypuff flew off of the stage from Kirby's attack and disappeared from the camera's view.]

Jigglypuff fainted. Kirby has gained 549 EXP.

The battle was now between Kirby and Peach. Kirby stared at Peach. Peach stared back at Kirby. They kept staring at each other from opposite ends of the stage. The crowd was building up tension. Who was going to make the first move?

No one made a sound. Even a single breath could be heard by everyone. Finally, Kirby's crown plopped off of his head and fell to the ground. *THUD*

Kirby waved his little stub-like arms on the sides of his face up into the air and shouted… "**HI!**"

Peach's eyebrows began to twitch. "**Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi—**"

Peach plucked a veggie from the ground. Unlike the rest of her _vegetables_, the veggie's eyes were bug-eyed and completely white. Its mouth was like a black void, sucking all life around the cursed entity.

"SHUT UP!" Peach screamed. And she chucked the demonic veggie at the pink puffball. The veggie hit Kirby, but nothing happened. It just bounced off his face and landed right in front of his feet.

Kirby didn't notice "**H—**" The death veggie came to life and screeched…

"WHAT THE FU-" *BOOM*

A gigantic explosion erupted from the veggie. Ash and debris shrouded the stage and dark clouds of dust covered the camera's view. Despite the camera's lack of vision, Peach's maniacal laughter could be heard by everyone.

"**MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**" Peach cackled, "The veggie of DOOM destroys all!"

She waited. And waited. She waited for Master hand to say 'GAME', but nothing happened. Moments later, two figures could be seen in the dust clouds.

"No…" Peach squealed, "It can't be…"

The clouds of ash and debris cleared up. Peach and a smiley, pink block with rosy cheeks were visible to the entire audience. Peach gaped at the block as it morphed back into Kirby.

"**HI!**" Kirby waved.

"OH MY GLOB," Peach cried hysterically, "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

Peach charged off of the stage committing suicide.

Then, Master Hand's voice declared the end of the match, "GAME!"

And the winner is… Kirby!

* * *

**Surprisingly, Peach isn't the first smasher to commit suicide. Yes, the death veggie is real. However, I gave it an alternate effect… the WTF BOOM! The chance of pulling a death veggie in Brawl is very rare, like a 1 in 1000 chance to pick it. Kirby's stone attack is invincible to almost every attack… except for grabs. So, submit your ideas, likes, dislikes, and such. I NEED INSPIRATION! Please review.**


	3. Emotions

**Author NOTES**

**Thx for the reviews. I even got two favorites in two chapters! :D**

**DISCLAIMER****: So… Just to let you guys know… **_**SSBB Skits XD **_**is like every other genre, but mainly HUMOR… I hope you don't mind. They only give you two genre selections. And **_**SSBB Skits XD**_** knows no bounds. **_**SSBB Skits XD**_** has:**

**Drama, Horror, Adventure, Mystery, (sometimes) Parody, Angst, Fantasy(?), Suspense, Sci-Fi, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, and most and foremost… HUMOR!**

**Special Thanks to – ****SilvertheWriter – Your reviews make me happy. (Very… happy 0_o)**

** ZeldaandPikminforever – I LOVE Pikmin!**

** Old Justice – My birthday is coming up soon! :3**

** and admirer - good luck on your book :)**

**I apologize for any typos or errors but I seriously doubt there will be any typos or errors. All copy rights go to Nintendo and such. Now let us begin the story… **

* * *

_**Emotions **_

_My emotions… they are too strong. If I lose control of myself in front of my friends… I don't know what will happen. I should have never come to Smash Mansion..._

_But, if we haven't worked together to stop Tabuu, none of my friends would be here today. Seeing them... living and breathing today, I couldn't be happier. They would have all lost their existence if I didn't give them my help._

_But stopping Tabuu made me realize something, without the help of my new found friends… I wouldn't be alive today either. Living with them, and eating with them, and seeing them all alive and well… I knew that this place was my new home. Everything was fine… until the three new smashers came to the mansion. Right when I was about to take my leave, I saw… her._

_The way she danced into the Mansion. I felt a searing pain in my chest, yet it didn't hurt._

_ The way she looked at me. Her anime-like eyes sparkled like the night sky._

_The way she 'accidentally' bumped me… I fainted. _

Jigglypuff has gained 9999 EXP.

"What?" Red exclaimed, "OVER 9000!?

_Jigglypuff… I feel like I have to protect her. I can't leave the Mansion. I mustn't abandon my friends. I've been feeling an evil presence lately. I haven't detected where it has been coming from yet. But every second that I stay at the mansion, the harder it is for me to control my emotions._

_The only one who knows of my true form is Lucario. The moment we first fought on that glacial peak, he knew about my kind. He promised me that he'd keep it a secret. He has been using aura to help store away my feelings. But the power of his aura isn't enough and we both know that._

_My mask, the armor I'm wearing right now, can protect me from almost everything, **b**__**ut it can't protect me from myself.**_

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry if this chapter was short! Don't worry; there will be a LOT of humor chapters. Basically, this chapter with the 'presence of evil' thing is actually insinuating (hinting) my upcoming story arc! The story arc will begin after five more chapters or so. So please review. I need new ideas. Please add what character(s) I should focus on, ideas on the fic, tips, and such. I need INSPIRATION! I'll be spreading chapters around like Nutella XD**

**Please Review!**

**This was from Meta Knight's point of view if you didn't know… And the three new smashers were Toon Link, Wolf, and Jigglypuff. They were unlockable after the Subspace Emissary. However, I don't know how to change the name of my first and second chapter :c**


	4. Five Short Graybles

**Author NOTES**

**OH MY GLOB I have four followers! I never had a follower before. I'm not sure what followers do exactly… but I know that followers are good! XD**

**I know you guys will love this chapter! Basically, you read the five short stories, known as graybles, and try to guess the theme of all five stories at the end. The five stories connect with each other somehow. It's that simple! *wink***

**I apologize for any typos or errors, but I seriously doubt that there will be any typos or errors. All copy-rights go to Nintendo and such. Now let us begin the story…**

* * *

_**Five Short Graybles**_

You float weightlessly in a pitch-black entity. You then see a huge white glowing hand floating towards you.

"Ah," The hand bellowed, "There you are. I finally found you. Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself. I am what they call 'Master Hand', the _previous_ owner of Smash Mansion… You must be here to hear about the g_raybles_, yes?"

You are confused at first, but you nod your head.

"That is simply _Smashing_!" Master Hand exclaimed, "Alrighty my friend. _Grayble_ me this. Here is the dimensional prism which will tell you the tales of the 'old days' from before that… terrible incident…" Master Hand shudders.

You see Master Hand holding a glowing pyramid figure in his palm. On each side of the pyramid you see a different smasher that represents each _grayble_. Suddenly, the pyramid shakes violently and grows brighter and brighter.

"All five _graybles_ connect with each other somehow." Master Hand continued, "Your job as the viewer is to figure out what the theme of the five short _graybles_ is. I wish you ever good luck on your journey."

The prism glows even brighter and you see Master Hand float away. The prism opens and engulfs you with light…

"**Let the **_**graybles**_**, commence."**

_~Grayble One~_

**Sonic the Hedgehog **was tired. He wasn't tired as in _tired_, but tired as in sleepy. But he couldn't sleep. He had so many things planned out for today. He tried all his usual methods of staying awake. He did _100_ jumping jacks, _500_ squats, and _300_ laps around the entire mansion, all in five minutes. But, it only made him feel even more worn out. He had one last resort. But he only did this, when he was absolutely desperate. He got out his kiddie pool and filled it with _ice, cold water._

"Okay," Sonic told himself, "I CAN DO THIS!"

He dashed all the way from the kitchen and towards the kiddie pool. He was _500_ meters away from the pool. Then, _100_ meters. Then, _10_ meters. _5. 4. 3. 2. 1._ He jumped… _over_ the pool.

"I CAN'T DO IT!" Sonic cried, "WATER IS EVIL!"

Luigi walked by and saw Sonic… humping the ground…

"Sonic… what are you-a doing?" Luigi asked.

"I can't stay awake." Sonic sighed.

"Why don't you just drink some-a coffee?"

"Coffee?"

"Coffee."

"What's coffee?"

"Mama Mia…"

Luigi guided the poor hedgehog to the dining table in the kitchen and gave him a cup of coffee. Sonic took the coffee and sniffed at it. Then he took the mug up to his mouth and licked the black beverage.

"EW," Sonic whined, "it tastes bitter."

"Just-a drink it"

Sonic closed his eyes and gulped down all the coffee. Sonic's body started vibrating rapidly. Sonic's feet started moving at an irregular pace. Sonic leapt out of his chair and charged through the wall leaving a 'Sonic' shaped hole…

"YAHOO-HOO-HOO-HOO!" Sonic chanted, "COFFEE, COFFEE, COFFEE, COFFEE, COFFEE… MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Luigi stared at the sonic-shaped holes and said to himself…

"What the hell did I just-a do?"

_~Grayble Two~_

**Falco Lombardi** gazed outside his window. He watched the mother blue jay fly high into the air. The blue jay flew back to its nest and cuddled its baby birds high on top of the kids' Tree-house.

_I wish I could soar into the sky…_ Falco thought to himself, _I'm pathetic. I'm a flightless bird watching another bird fly. You blue jays mock me…_

Then the blue jay shoved its precious hatchlings out of the nest and watched them plummet to the ground.

… _No wonder my parents never taught me how to fly…_

_~Grayble Three~_

**Bowser **made sure no one was following him. He looked left. He looked right. He looked up and down and all around. No one was in sight.

_Good._ He told himself,_ No one will ever find out…_

Bowser crept into the Item storage and slammed the door shut. He knew that this area of the Mansion was booby-trapped, but he needed to know if she was safe. He took a step toward the box with the Nintendo mark on the side. *Click*

He fell right into a trap. The walls and ceiling grew spikes and started edging towards him. Bowser expertly ground pounded the ground and fell underneath the floor. The Koopa King found a torch lying on the ground and lit it with his _flame breath_. He looked around the room and found the stairway. The stairs led him back into the storage room directly behind the cardboard box.

"SUCCESS" He squealed. He nudged himself inside the box and found what he was looking for… her.

"MY PRECIOUS…" Bowser hissed at the Mr. Saturn. He took his claw and poked the confused Mr. Saturn. *POKE* *POKE* *POKE* *POKE* *POKE*

_~Grayble Four~_

**Fox McCloud** was piloting his ship, the _Corneria_. It was one of the only places where he could relax. He was practicing how-to-do a barrel roll with his friend Slippy the Toad.

"Fox, do a barrel roll." Slippy chirped

"How do I do a barrel roll with the _Corneria_?" Fox asked.

"Do a barrel roll."

"The _Corneria_ isn't designed to be like my star ship."

"I'm going to fire a Giga laser at you and the only way to avoid it is to maneuver a barrel roll. Are you ready?"

"The _Corneria—"_

"3, 2, 1! LASER!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO-"

A giant laser was aimed at the _Corneria_ and vaporized the ship and Fox.

"You should have done a barrel-roll" Slippy scolded, "Barrel-roll. Barrel-roll. Barrel-roll. Barrel-roll. Barrel-roll. Bar-"

The transmission has ended.

_~Grayble Five~_

**Red**,** the Pokemon Trainer**, ran down the stairs, through the hallways, pass the Sonic-shaped holes, and opened the front door.

"YES!" Red squealed.

His delivery has finally arrived. He took it the box back to his room and opened the package. Inside the package was an ordinary-looking fishing rod that was merely painted gold, but Red didn't notice.

"With this legendary fishing rod…" He marveled, "I can finally catch Rayquaza!"

Red gathered his three pokeballs and placed them down his _warm_ pockets.

"Okay team!" Red shouted at his pokeballs who couldn't hear anything he was saying, "We're going to the Lake of Rage to catch Rayquaza!"

-Moments Later-

"Yay!" He screamed excitedly at his pokeballs (who still couldn't hear what he was saying) "We're here at the Lake of Rage!"

Red sat on a log next to the lake and dipped the fishing pole into the water.

"Any moment now and we'll catch Rayquaza!" He still screamed at his _balls_.

Red waited. And waited. He waited for Rayquaza to tug at the stupid fishing rod, but nothing happened. By the time the day was over, Red still didn't feel anything tug at the fishing pole.

"I'VE BEEN WAITING THIS WHOLE TIME AND I HAVEN'T GOTTEN ONE MEASLY TUG AT THIS FORSAKEN FISHING POLE!"

Suddenly, Red's fishing pole jerked in his hand.

"Oh my Glob, I caught something!"

Red pulled and pulled with all his might, but the pokemon tugging on his pole was seriously _strong_.

"I… I'm not going to lose!"

Red pulled and jerked with all his might and flung the pokemon out of the water and onto the land. On the other end of the fishing pole was a wriggling _Magikarp_ flopping all over the ground.

"It's just a stupid Magikarp." Red sighed.

The Magikarp narrowed its eyes at Red and used _splash_!

It had no effect.

"This is ridiculous…"

Red walked passed the Magikarp and kicked it back into the lake.

The water began to glow and a dark figure could be seen in the lake. Water erupted from the lake and soaked Red like a sponge. Red turned around and to face a furious _Gyarados _staring deep inside his soul.

"Oh Glob, it evolved!" Red exclaimed.

Gyarados used _Crunch_! Gyarados bit off Red's arms, gobbled up his legs, and slowly crushed Red's skull. Gyarados gave a satisfying burp and slowly sank back into the lake, where it quickly became the superior sea pokemon in the Lake of Rage.

**~0~**

You somehow return back to the pitch-black entity and you see Master Hand floating towards you once more.

"Ahem," Master Hand cleared his throat, "Welcome back. I hope you've enjoyed the five short graybles. I'm so glad we that both figured out the theme… WHAT?! You haven't figured out the theme yet?"

You shake your head.

"Hmm… very well. I'll give you more time to think of the theme. So… UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER! XD"

* * *

**There is actually a theme to these five stories! Please post what you think the theme is in the review- even if you aren't a member. I'll give you guys more time to think about the theme. The answer will be revealed in the next chapter! XD**

**If one of you somehow guess the correct theme, I will personally write a whole chapter dedicated to YOU!**

**This chapter was inspired by **_**Adventure Time With Finn & Jake**_**. This chapter took me like all day to create. I hoped you like it. I'll give you guys like a 2 day period to think of the theme starting right now. Don't forget to place your guess on the theme in the review! :D**

**I WANT ATLEAST ONE OF YOU TO REVIEW! EVEN IF YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE THEME IS!**


	5. The Theme

**Author Notes**

**Thank you guys for reviewing even if you had NO idea what the theme was (especially Old Justice)! Just to let you guys know, none of the reviews were correct, but they were really good guesses! **

**In each story, or **_**grayble**_**, there was a hidden clue to the theme. IF you haven't discovered the theme yet,**_** which is like all of you**_**, I highly recommend for you to read the last chapter: 4. **_**Five Short Graybles**_**, again and try to look for the hidden clue(s) in all five **_**graybles**_**. Once you find the clues, the theme should be obvious. Remember, the five short **_**graybles**_** connect with each other somehow.**

**If you failed to find the theme and/or you really don't care about finding the hidden clues, you're no fun. But, go ahead and read this chapter if u really wanted to find out what the theme was. **

**All copy rights go to Nintendo and such. Now let us begin the story.**

* * *

_**The Theme**_

You float weightlessly in the pitch-black entity and wait for Master Hand to get out of the shower. You see a white bathroom door floating right in front of you. The light coming out of the door crack turns off and the door opens. You see Master Hand with a towel wrapped around his wrist float towards you… once again.

"I apologize for the long wait," Master Hand explained, "but I seriously needed to douse myself with hand soap. I smelled like some _Crazy Hand_! You must _still _be here to find out the theme of the five short _graybles_, yes?"

You stare at his _towel_, but you nod your head.

"_Smashing_!" Master Hand exclaimed, "Well, the theme was _biology_! Or to be more specific… _animal classifications_! Or to be even more specific… Mammals, birds, reptiles, amphibians, and fish! There were many given clues in the _graybles_.

1. Sonic the _Hedgehog _is a mammal. Luigi guided the poor hedgehog to the dining room table.

2. Falco is a bird. 'He thought to himself, _I'm a flightless __bird__ watching another __bird__ fly._'

3. Bowser, the _Koopa King_, is a reptile. Koopas are somehow related to turtles, and turtles are reptiles.

4. Fox's friend, Slippy the Toad, is an amphibian. Toads, frogs, salamanders, newts, and _Caecilians_ are amphibians.

5. Red went fishing at the Lake of Rage with his 'legendary' fishingrod. Instead of catching a Rayquaza, Red caught a Magikarp, the fish pokemon." Master Hand gasped.

"Whew, that was quite tiring. Try saying that 3x fast. Come on, I dare you."

You shake your head.

"Alrighty then, I am so glad we both have figured out the theme of the five short _graybles_. I hope you have enjoyed the story."

You see Master Hand wave good bye and a light engulfs you once more.

"Well, _until next time_— OH GLOB, MY TOWEL!"

* * *

**Well I hope you liked the theme. I wonder if any of you were able to find out what the theme was before reading this chapter. The theme was pretty… random. But it makes sense. So please review! **

**I'd like to hear your thoughts on this chapter, your struggles, and your favorite **_**grayble**_** and such. I would really like to hear what your favorite _grayble was._**

**I have a good idea for the next chapter. I was inspired by **_**ohkaylasun**_** who wanted to see more of Toon Link and the Ice Climbers. XD**


	6. Personalities Split Pt1

**Author NOTES**

**I'm sorry for the long wait. I have been celebrating my birthday… for almost half a week. But, I'm finally 14! Anyway, this is my first story-arc! This chapter was inspired by **_**ohkaylasun**_** who wanted to see more Toon Link and the Ice climbers.**

**I know for a fact that I will post **_**at least**_** one chapter each week. Sometimes I'll post more than one chapter each week. But I guess it all depends on good reviews, favorites, and the amount of followers and such…**

**I apologize for any typos or errors, but I seriously doubt that there will be typos or errors. All copy rights go to Nintendo and such. Now let us begin the story…**

* * *

_**Personalities Split **_

_**~ Part one ~**_

The kid smashers were fighting in the living room. Red, Lucas, Ness, Popo, Nana, and Toon Link were still deciding on a movie.

"TELETUBBIES!" The Ice climbers screamed.

"THE PICHU BROTHERS!" Red shouted.

"1000 WAYS TO DIE!" Ness screeched

"FINDING NEMO-" Toon Link mentioned

"NO!" Lucas denied.

"I thought you liked Finding Nemo."

"Did you miss chapter one?"

R.O.B. waited for the young smashers to decide on a movie. He waited and waited. They were still arguing. R.O.B. found this pointless. He was designed to be a cold heartless, killing machine striving for world domination. Yet, the hearts of the smashers at the bomb factory and their desire to save their worlds reached through his metal heart. He was curious back then.

_Is there really more than just endless destruction?_ He asked himself. _But, I was programmed this way. It is my job as the Prime Minister to see through all of this. Then again, what else is there to destroy if the world has already been annihilated? I don't want to be a rusted piece of scrap metal. _

It was then R.O.B. decided to join the Smashers on their quest to stop _Tabuu_. After the whole Subspace Emissary, R.O.B. decided to stay at Smash Mansion to try learning how to compute with the 'emotions' and 'feelings' of his friends. R.O.B. isn't a robot... R.O.B. is an android.

"Fine…" Ness sighed. 'We'll watch the Teletubbies…"

"YAY!" the Ice climbers cheered.

"That's not fair…" Red pouted, "Everyone voted for their own movie, but both of the Ice Climbers voted for the Teletubbies, outvoting everyone else by one…"

"Who's getting the popcorn?" Lucas asked.

Everyone else yelled "NOT IT" except for two poor smashers.

"Crap…" Ness and Toon Link both sighed.

"Okay, well flip a coin to see who gets the popcorn," Ness wagered, "Heads I _win_, Tails you _lose_."

"Deal." Toon Link bet.

Ness flipped a coin up into the air and the coin dramatically spun through the air in slow motion. The coin then landed onto the ground. *THUD*

"Ha, Tails!" Toon Link exclaimed.

"You lose." Ness stated.

"What?"

"As I said earlier, 'Heads **I win**. Tails **you lose**.'"

"That's not fair."

"Go get the popcorn."

"I hate you…"

And so, Toon Link went to the kitchen to get the popcorn. He took a bag of extra-buttered popcorn out of the pantry and placed it onto the microwave. Right when he was about to enter the time, he heard an ominous sound lulling into his ears.

_What's that sound?_ He thought to himself. _I feel like I have to find out where it's coming from. It's as if I'm being… dragged towards it._

Suddenly, Toon Link sank down to his knees. The sound was getting louder. The kid smashers heard a crash in the kitchen and were wondering what was taking so long.

"What was that?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know." Ness answered.

"I'll go check it out." Nana confirmed.

Nana stood up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. She saw the popcorn in the opened microwave and Toon Link crawled up into a ball.

"Link," Nana asked, "are you feeling okay?"

"Do you hear it?" Toon Link got up from the kitchen floor.

"Hear what?"

"That sound. It's getting louder and louder."

"I don't hear anything…"

"It's coming from the basement; we have to go find it!" Toon Link sprinted towards the basement door.

"But what about the popcorn!?" Nana yelled as she quickly tailed behind Toon Link.

The two young smashers stood behind the basement door.

"The sound… It's coming through this door."

"I don't hear anything."

"There's something in the basement. It's as if the thing is _calling_ me."

"You're just being delusional. You might just be hearing things, Link. Let's head back to the kitchen and make some popcorn."

"I'll be right back. I have to see what's making that sound. You can stay here if you're _scared_."

Toon Link opened the door and carefully crept down the stairs.

"I… I'M NOT SCARED!" Nana yelled and she forced herself to follow Toon Link down the basement.

The two young smashers descended upon the cold cemented, basement floor hearing a loud *CREAK* within each step they made down the stairs. Nana tried turning on the light switch, but the light quickly died out. Nana shuddered. She hated the dark.

Suddenly, the ominous noise turned into a beautiful, crystal clear voice.

"_Help me, Link_!"

"Who… where are you?" Link called out.

"Who are you talking to?" Nana whispered, "I'm right next to you."

"_Help me… please!_"

"I'm coming!" Toon Link dashed into the lifeless shadows.

"LINK!" Nana called out.

There was no response.

"I have to get help." Nana said out loud to herself as she quickly clambered back up the stairs.

**~0~**

The voice was getting louder and louder. Toon Link felt like he had been running for miles. He kept on running. But where was he running to? Suddenly, the beautiful voice stopped. Toon Link around his surroundings, but everything was pitch-black and he couldn't see anything.

"Hello?" Toon Link called out.

"_I'm right here._" The soothing voice answered.

Out of nowhere, a black mirror with a beautifully crafted rim appeared right in front of him. Inside the mirror, he saw a mysterious, humanoid black figure standing in the mirror.

"Who are you?" Toon Link asked, "And why is it that I'm the only person who could hear you?"

"_All will be answered, but first enter the mirror._"

"…NO!" Toon Link stammered. "Just tell me why you have called me or I'll leave."

"_You have a hidden potential locked deep within yourself. I want to help you get stronger. You could be the strongest smasher in the whole world. Even better than your other self. But please enter the mirror."_

"I'm fine with the way I am." Toon Link answered, "Besides, I can kick the other me's butt around all day."

"_COME INTO THE MIRROR._"

"No thanks, I have some popcorn to microwave. Now, if you would please excuse me..."

The beautiful voice turned cold and harsh.

"_You leave me no choice._"

The humanoid figure reached out of the mirror and caught Toon Link by the legs with its claw-like hands. It dragged Toon Link down to the ground and towards the mirror. When Toon Link came into contact with the mirror, the mirror burst and 5 shards of glass fell onto the ground. *SHATTER*

**~0~**

The other kid smashers quickly followed Nana through the dining room, pass the kitchen, and down the basement. Nana brought a flashlight with her this time. When the all of the kid smashers reached the pitch-black basement, Nana struggled turning on her flash light.

"Link!" she called out.

Nana managed to turn on the flashlight shockingly revealing…

"Yes…"

"Yes?"

"Yeah, gurl?"

"YES!?"

"..."

* * *

**Some of you might know what has happened Toon Link. Some of you may not. All answers will be told in next chapter. **

**I'd like to hear your thoughts, likes, dislikes, and such on this chapter. Please review. If you review A LOT, I may post you on the honorable reviewer list!**

**Honorable Reviewer List**

_**SilvertheWriter**_

_**ZeldaandPikminforever**_

_**Old Justice**_

**If you're lucky I may even post you on the Honorably Mentioned Reviewer List!**

**Honorably Mentioned Reviewer List**

_**ohkaylasun**_

**So please review. Also include any ideas, or characters I should focus on in future chapters. I sometimes suffer from Writer's Block. Until then, I'll be spreading chapters 'round like Nutella! XD**


	7. Personalities Split Pt2

**Author NOTES**

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I recently got the new animal crossing game and time just sort of flew by. XD**

**MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I want MORE! MORE FAVORITES, REVIEWS, AND FOLLOWERS (please)!**

**For the people who have posted the four swords in the reviews, you are partially correct… Anyway, all copy rights go to Nintendo and such. Now let us begin part two…**

* * *

_**Personalities Split**_

_**~ Part Two ~**_

Nana and the rest of the kid-smashers quickly descended unto the cold basement floor. Nana struggled turning on her flashlight.

"Link!"

She managed to turn on her flashlight shockingly revealing… _five differently colored Toon Links._

"Yes…" Blue Toon sighed.

"Yes?" Green Toon asked.

"Yeah, gurl?" Purple Toon sang.

"YES!?" Red Toon roared.

"…" Dark Toon stared.

The five kid smashers stared at the five other kid Toons. No one knew what to do. Deep inside of the cold dark basement, none of the smashers knew of the hidden evil that has been unleashed.

"Yay, more kid smashers!" Lucas cheered.

"How do we fix him?" Nana asked.

"Why would we fix him?" Popo countered.

"More Toons mean more fun." Ness stated, "After all, there was a saying, '_The More the Merrier_.'"

"We could totally get these guys to become our personal slaves!" Red schemed.

"Guys, I don't think this is a very good idea…" Nana warned, "The Toons don't entirely look… mentally stable."

The five Toons were each doing something… weird. Blue Toon was moping in the corner. Green Toon was picking his nose in front of everyone. Purple Toon was caramel dancing. Red Toon's body was shaking uncontrollably. Dark Toon only stared… deep inside each smasher's soul judging every little mistake they have made in their pitiful existence which eternally doomed the day they have first encountered.

"IM BORED!" Red Toon rawred while stomping around.

"Lala La lala La" Purple Toon sang.

"The ground is so… cold." Blue Toon sighed as he sat on the ground.

"My favorite color is potato!" Green Toon laughed stupidly.

"… Idiots" Dark Toon muttered.

The five Toons quickly surrounded the five kid smashers. A black Tri-Force was summoned underneath the kid smashers and bounded them to the ground.

"What's happening!?" Lucas panicked.

"I don't know!" Ness screamed.

Three corners of the Tri-Force pointed at Dark Toon, Red Toon, and Green Toon. The Black Tri-Force slowly rose above the ground which made the kid smashers temporarily suspended in mid-air. The Tri-Force began to glow brighter and brighter.

"**AZARATH, METRION, ZINTHOS!**" Dark Toon chanted.

The Black Tri-Force exploded and the five kid smashers fell to the ground. *THUD*

**~ 0 ~**

"Where… Where are we?" Nana looked around. The rest of the kid smashers were lying on the ground beside her unconsciously.

_What happened?_ Nana thought._ We came to the basement to search for Toon Link and then… Where are the other Toon Links?_

"GUYS WAKE UP!" She yelled as she bonked everyone with her mallet.

No response.

"Fine… You want to play dead huh?" Nana reached into her parka and pulled out her limited edition gravity hammer. "POW HAMMER!"

With one whack, all of their skulls cracked open.

"We don't have any time to goof around." Nana readied her mallet, "We have to hunt down the Toons and figure out how to fix him."

And so, Nana dragged all the brain dead smashers back up the stairs.

The kid smashers sat in the living room discussing how to turn Toon Link back to normal.

"There are five of us and five Toon Links." Nana explained. "We have to split up and search the mansion for the Toons. If you find a Toon Link, catch him and bring him back to the living room."

"Do we bring them back alive or dead?" Red asked.

"I'm pretty sure all of the Links have to be alive if we want to change him back to normal." Lucas stated.

"Dang it!" Popo whined.

"Anyway..." Nana continued. "I'm pretty sure that all five of them are hidden somewhere around the Mansion."

"We can communicate with each other via PSY telepathy." Ness added, "Incase of an emergency or back up and such."

"What if the other smashers find out about Toon Link?" Lucas squeaked, "If they find out about Toon Link, they'll kick him out of Brawl for sure!"

"I guess we'll somehow have to gather all the Toon Links back to the living room without drawing any attention." Red plotted.

"We have to change him back to normal!" Nana blushed. "Because… because I love…."

The kid smashers stared at her, waiting for her to finish the sentence.

"POPCORN! He promised to get the popcorn!"

Popo disapprovingly shook his head, while the rest of the kids fainted.

"I thought you were going to say something else…" Popo face-palmed.

* * *

**The personalities **_**SPLIT**_**. It's in the title. Each Toon represents a certain emotion(s) of Toon Link. If you think you know what they are, place it in your review.**

**RED TOON- ?**

**BLUE TOON- ?**

GREEN TOON- ?

PURPLE TOON- ?

DARK TOON- ?

**The colored Toons are pretty much like Toon Link's alternate costumes… Green Toon is what Toon Link normally looks like. Dark Toon is all black and has red eyes in case you didn't know.**

**DISCLAIMER: Crucial wounds tend to heal very fast at Smash Mansion.**

**Please Review!**

**BTW, if you had no idea what caramel dancing was… I dare you to look it up! XD**


	8. Personalities Split Pt3

**Author NOTES**

**Hello people of Fan Fiction! I'm kind of upset because I wanted to include all the Toons into this chapter but I already wrote, like seven pages in Microsoft. Oh well. I've finally had over 1,200 people read this fic.!**

**I got a new epic reviewer who even reviewed previous skits XD**

**DarkX! You are now on my honorable reviewer list! He asked to upload soon, so here you go! :D**

**All copyrights go to Nintendo and such. Now let us begin the story…**

* * *

_**Personalities Split**_

_**~ Part Three ~**_

The five kid smashers split up and searched through different parts of the mansion for the five other Toon Links. Meanwhile, The Toon Links were…

**~0~**

Pit felt hungry. It was already noon, but the poor innocent spawn of Palutena hadn't eaten anything since 5 AM. He also accidentally skipped breakfast time. It wasn't his fault. It was the game. The game almost took his life. He played _Animal Crossing: New Leaf_ in Marth's closet. He tried peeling his eyes away from the tiny twin screens, but he started screaming bloody murder when a swarm of angry bees started chasing after him after he shook harmless looking tree.

"_HOLY SHITOCI MUSHROOMS! LADY PALUTENA, SAVE ME!"_

He was finally released from the game's life-bending clutches when the battery finally died out. Pit soared out of Marth's closet and towards the kitchen to make himself breakfast. Marth stared at the flying angel as he flew out of his room.

Hysterical laughter could be heard as he flew down the hallways… "MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I'M FREE!"

"How long was he in my closet?!" Marth asked himself.

Pit zoomed through the dorm rooms, pass Nana, and down the stairs into the kitchen.

Nana walked through the hallway looking into any opened doors for any signs of any Toon Links. She stopped for a moment and placed her gloved hand up to the side of her head…

"Have you guys found anything yet" She asked.

"Nope" Lucas replied, while checking the tree house.

"Nada" Red stated as he and his squirtle checked the bathrooms.

"No…" Popo retorted as he checked the garage.

"Nothing" Ness answered as he peeked under the couch cushions.

"Me neither…" Nana frowned, "What if Master Hand finds out about the Toon Links? We'd be so screw- OH MY GLOB!"

Nana stared into Peach's Room as she saw purple Toon sitting next to Peach and Zelda watching (Zero-Suit) Samus shaking her rump.

"Honey, you're too skinny to twerk." Purple Toon stated.

"EXCUSE ME?!" Samus replied in shock. "This is a good exercise for your _Gluteus Maximus! _You think you can twerk better than me!?"

Purple Toon stood up from his spot and nudged Samus with his shoulder. He twirled around and positioned his booty in front of the three females… "Of course I can."

The three girls gaped at Purple Toon as he vigorously shook his rump. His butt was vibrating!

"It's as if his butt is the rump of a goddess!" Zelda's eyes teared.

"Watching this… I feel so motivated!" Peach marveled.

"Am I really too skinny…" Samus pouted.

When Purple Toon finished, the three female smashers stood up and applauded.

"Nana, what is it?" Ness questioned.

"Hold on, I'll be right back." Nana took her hand off the side of her head and walked to Peach's room…

**~0~**

Pit zoomed through the dorm rooms, pass Nana, and down the stairs into the kitchen. He gazed into the dining room and looked at all the empty dishes.

_Everyone… _Pit thought to himself,_ hogged all the bacon! There aren't any eggs left either! I guess I'll have to make my own breakfast… or lunch whatever._

Pit walked into the pantry and looked through all the cereal brands that were stored away. He picked up a box of Froot Loops_, a balanced and HOLY nutritious breakfast_. He poured the cereal into a bowl and sat at the dining room table.

Pit took a bite of his cereal and realized he forgot to pour some milk.

"I forgot the milk." Pit sighed.

"I like Lon Lon Milk." Green Toon peeped in the chair next to him.

"Oh, hiya Toon Link! Did you miss breakfast too?"

"I like Lon Lon Milk."

"Well, I like cereal."

"I… like… Lon Lon Milk."

"Yes… and I like cereal."

"I LIKE LON LON MILK!" Green Toon screamed.

"I like cereal…"

"I LIKE LON LON MILK!"

"You're scaring me…"

"I LIKE LON LON MILK!"

"Okay, I'll get you some Lon Lon Milk! Just please stop screaming."

Green Toon hissed and then replied, "Okay."

_What's that yelling noise?_ Ness's head stuck out from under the couch cushion. _It's coming from the dining room… It might be one of the Toon Links!_

Pit led the poor Green Toon to the refrigerator and took out a carton of Lon Lon Milk.

"Here's some Lon Lon Milk" Pit gave Green Toon the Lon Lon Milk.

"Yay!" Green Toon squealed. Green Toon's mouth opened like a hinged lid and he poured the milk down his throat.

Ness ran into the kitchen and saw Pit feeding Green Toon some Lon Lon Milk.

_Oh no, Pit found Green Toon. How do I get Green Toon to the living room without letting Pit know… THAT'S IT!_

Ness burst into the kitchen and slapped the carton of milk out of Green Toon's hand.

"PIT!" Ness yelled, "Toon Link is _allergic_ to Lon Lon Milk!"

"WHAT?!" Pit replied in shock.

"I better take him to Dr. Mario."

"Here, I'll come with you. It was my fault after all…"

"Uum… NO!"

"Wait, what?"

Ness looked into the back of his brain.

_Think, THINK!_

Ness stared into the dining room and heard Pit's stomach growling.

_BRAIN BLAST!_

"Why can't I come with you?" Pit confusingly asked.

"Don't you have something to go eat?" Ness questioned.

"MY CEREAL!" Pit exclaimed.

"I think I saw Wolf in the dining room. He might be as hungry as a… wolf!" Ness lied.

"Wolf, STOP!" Pit zoomed into the dining room.

_Now's my chance…_

Ness took his baseball bat and whacked Green Toon on the head. *BONK*

Green Toon unconsciously fell onto the ground. *THUD*

"I caught Green Toon." Ness replied as he placed his hand onto the side of his over sized head.

"Good job!" Popo panted, "Anyway, I NEED REINFORCEMENTS, STAT! Red Toon found one of the Land Master Tanks in the garage!"

(Red Toon's maniacal laughter could be heard in the background)

"I'M COMING"

"I'M COMING" Ness and Red both said in unison.

Ness quickly dragged Green Toon's unconscious cartoon-like body under the couch cushion.

"The world will never know…" Ness said out loud.

**~0~**

"Hey Guuurrrrrrrrrrrl!" Purple Toon hollered as Nana walked into the room.

"Hi, Nana!" Peach exclaimed.

"We _weren't_ talking about you at all!" Zelda chirped.

[Zelda suddenly turns into Sheik]

"Yes, we were." Sheik stated.

[Sheik instantly transforms back to Zelda]

"SHUT UP!" Zelda pinched herself.

"Hrm?" Peach's Toad popped out of Peach's dress.

"Get out of my room!" Peach smacked the abused Toad with her frying pan. "Girlz only!"

_But Link is a boy… Oh whatever._

"Uum, sure…" Nana stuttered, "Anyway, can I please talk to Toon Link?"

"Go ahead. We won't shoot you." Samus glared.

"Like… alone?" Nana questioned.

"Ohhh…." The three ladies synchronized.

Peach, Zelda, and Samus stood up and started heading out the door.

"Have fun, Nana!" Peach giggled as she closed the door.

The lights suddenly dimmed and only candle lights were visible. Romantic music appeared out of nowhere and a violin etched the room with beautiful music.

"You wanted to talk to me, Nana?" Purple Toon questioned.

"Yes…" Nana's heart started pounding. "We need to talk."

"I need you to come with me to the living room. We can turn you back to normal! But, we first need to round you and your other selves togethe-"

"I don't want to go back to normal." Purple Toon smiled.

"Wait, what?"

"I like the way I am. I never feel sad, angry, or confused and scared. I feel good."

"But, if any of the smashers find out about what happened to you, Master Hand will kick you out of brawl!"

Peach, Zelda, and Samus stood in the hallway pressing their ears against the door.

"I can't hear what they're saying." Peach whined.

"You shouldn't have made that violin so freaking loud." Samus whispered.

"Nana said something about Toon Link being kicked out of brawl…" Zelda instantly transformed into Sheik.

"What, WHY?!" Peach almost screamed.

"Shhhhh!" Samus gestured to Peach.

"I think they stopped talking…" Sheik pressed her head harder onto the door.

Nana looked at the door.

"I think they're eavesdropping on us." Nana whispered. "Listen, I know you feel… _happy_, but sometimes you need to feel angry or sad. Otherwise everything would be unjust. Like, imagine if one of your closest friends died… would you still feel smiley?"

Purple Toon looked unfazed.

"Imagine what it would be like if your town was burned by the monster that killed your parents and your own beloved brother was to be sacrificed at the top of a frozen mountain…" Nana started crying. "Wouldn't you be seething with rage?"

Purple Toon was still smiling.

"Imagine if every one you knew and loved was slaughtered right before your eyes! Wouldn't you be able to feel that haunting image engraved into your skull?" Nana was bursting with tears.

"**Imagine if I died right now.**"

Purple Toon felt a _spark_ surge through his body. He took stepped away from Nana and then stared at the ground. Nana noticed this and took a step towards him. Purple Toon stepped forward and embraced Nana into a hug unlike any other.

"Nana…" Purple Toon _smiled_ with a stream of tears pouring out of his eyes. "Please… turn me back to normal. I don't want to feel like this forever. You made me realize that being eternally happy is a blessing and a curse."

Nana smiled back at Purple Toon. They kept hugging and listened to each other softly sobbing.

* * *

**This is my longest chapter so far. My favorite Toon Link Story was Purple Toon's. I gave it Romance, Drama, Suspense, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, and Friendship! It was so sad how he was forced to smile. I actually can't believe I wrote all of this!**

**I hope I can finish this arc within 1 or 2 more chapters. I WANT TO WRITE MORE SKITS!**

**Hey reviewers, let's have a CONTEST! I wanna see which reviewer can guess where the Lon Lon Milk scene and brain blast scene was from. XD**

**I sure hope **_**DarkX**_** reviews again… 0_o**

**Please remember to post what your favorite Toon story was so far. Animal Crossing is EVIL!**


	9. Personalities Split Pt4

**Author NOTES**

**Here is what truthfully happened… I kind of wanted to make Purple Toon gay, but I unintentionally made a Toon Link x Nana, because it made more sense. According to one of my reviewers, **_**sparkyKat321**_**, I somehow accidentally made a reference to a weird TV show called Sanjay and Craig and Mother 3. I don't know how though… Today's TV can be so weird.**

**DISCLAIMER: If I get enough Reviews/ Followers/ Favorites, I'll post **_**Five More Short Graybles**_**! XD**

**Please congratulate the winner of the contest: Duckzilla!**

**Lon Lon Milk: **_**Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends**_

**Brain Blast!: **_**Jimmy Neutron**_

**I learned how to line break! But I don't know where to place them… Anyway, all copyrights go to Nintendo and such. I hope you have enjoyed this story arc~ Now let us get on with the story…**

* * *

_**Personalities Split **_

_**~ Part Four ~**_

The five kid smashers split up and searched through different parts of the mansion for the five other Toon Links. Green Toon and Purple Toon have already been… _captured_. Meanwhile, The Toon Links were…

**~0~**

Lucas climbed down from the tree house. He hasn't seen any of sign of the Toons anywhere. It was his job to look outside the mansion for any wandering Toons. He had to search the _whole_ backyard.

The Kongs were hanging on their hammocks like every other single day. Two hammocks were held up by twin palm trees, Diddy Kong would respectively hang on the higher one and Donkey Kong would reside on the lower one.

Olimar was still stuck in a hedge maze from chasing his runaway pikmin. Anyone outside the maze can tell where he is, because his glowing antennae, easily pops out of the hedges. He's been in the maze for days. His whistle broke so he has to gather all six of his pikmin the old fashioned way…

Peach's Turnip garden was almost like a mine field. You never know what kind of turnip you could step on. Some turnips are explosive. Some are pointy and sharp. Some aren't turnips at all. Sometimes she plucks a bob-omb ten times the size of a normal bob-omb from the ground.

Resetti, the assist trophy, lives deep under the backyard. He sometimes pops up to the surface just to yell at the smashers for many different random reasons. One time, when the Teen smashers were playing football, Resetti popped out of the ground, stole the ball from Ike, and started screaming, "I AM THE MARTH!"

The one place Lucas hasn't looked yet was the botanical flower garden. Deep inside the garden was Blue Toon lying on the ground, surrounded by flowers of all sorts of colors.

"Hi, Link," Lucas waved awkwardly, "How are you… doing?"

"The ground is moist and my tunic is all wet." Blue Toon sighed, "These flowers are hurting my eyes. Too many colors make me feel nauseous. Whenever I tried to relax, a stupid blue butterfly kept buzzing '_Hey, Listen'_ in my ear, so I killed it with this frying pan."

Lucas stared at the poor _Navi_, squirming on the ground. Blue Toon continued to look up at the sky ignoring the Navi fidgeting on top of the flowers.

"Okay then…" Lucas shuddered. "How about we go inside, like maybe in the living room?"

Blue Toon squinted very hard at Lucas for a very long time. Lucas felt very uncomfortable.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Lucas questioned. "You're kind of creeping me out... like a lot."

"Your shirt irritates me." Blue Toon replied. "I hate vertical stripes. They're lines that could just go around and around your torso forever. However, horizontal stripes make me feel very queasy. Are they going up or are they going down? It gives me quite a headache."

"I wear this shirt everyday and you've never said anything about it before…"

_He doesn't like my shirt!?"_ Lucas wondered. _He seems very honest…_

"Does anything else bother you?" Lucas smirked.

"Actually, yes." Blue Toon frowned. "Your head is bigger than the lower half of your body. It makes me feel very agitated. That kid Ness even has a smaller head than yours."

_He thinks my head is huge!?_

"What else?" Lucas sat next to Blue Toon.

"Well, you seem very wimpy and you seem to cry about almost _everything_. It kind of makes you look socially awkward. I guess you're not as confusing as those Ice Climber kids. Why are they wearing parkas in the middle of summer? Just looking at them makes my throat feel so dry. I feel imaginary sweat drip down from my face…"

**~0~**

A huge explosion blasted the garage door open. _*BOOM*_

A red Landmaster tank charged out of the garage and rampaged through the mansion wall. Behind the red Landmaster were two blue Landmasters and a tiny bicycle with training wheels chasing it in pursuit. [Pokemon bicycle music plays in the background]

"I've always wanted to drive a Landmaster!" Popo squealed in a blue Landmaster.

"He's getting away!" Ness yelled from the other blue Landmaster.

"You guys are… going… too…fast." Red panted while peddling on his little Tyke bike.

Maniacal laughter could be heard from the red Landmaster.

"MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Red Toon blasted through the walls. "DESTROY! BURN, BURN! FIRE!"

Popo and Ness quickly fired many powerful charged shots at the red Landmaster while Red sluggishly gave morale support. Somehow, their shots weren't even close to hitting Red Toon. Popo finally charged a cannon shot at the red Landmaster, but nothing happened.

"WHAT!?" Popo exclaimed, "That blast hit him! How is he still alive- err not unconscious?"

"Well, these Landmaster tanks are final smashes..." Ness examined. "I guess they're invincible."

Red stopped peddling and placed his hand onto the side of his sweaty head.

"Then how are you guys going to stop him?" Red asked.

"I have an idea!" Ness turned on the transmission network and connected to Red Toon's Landmaster. "Hey, Toon Link!"

"What?" Red Toon sneered at the tiny hologram of Ness as he trampled over an unsuspecting Yoshi. _*SQUIRT*_

"I bet you can't press the big red button that says 'EJECT'"

"YES, I CAN!" Red Toon roared.

Popo caught on to what Ness trying to do. He hooked his transmission network to Red Toon's Landmaster and a hologram of Popo appeared right next to Ness's…

"No you can't, you're just a big stupid DUMMY head!" Popo's hologram taunted.

"NO, YOU'RE THE BIG STUPID DUMMY HEAD!" Red Toon pressed the 'eject' button and was launched out of the red Landmaster Tank. Red Toon horribly landed in front of the Dining Room.

Red quickly took off his backpack and pulled out an extra Poké Ball. Red aimed for Red Toon's head and pitched the Poké Ball… "GO POKé BALL!"

The pokemon catching device hit Red Toon. Red Toon fainted. Red gained 546 EXP.

"I 'caught' him!" Red chirped.

Ness and Popo ejected out of the Landmaster tanks and stared at Red.

"You threw a poké ball at him…" Ness disapprovingly shook his head.

"That's cruel," Popo glared, "Even for you, Red."

"And why didn't you summon Charizard instead of riding on your… baby bike."

"Ehh, I was too lazy." Red replied. "Anyway, let's join the others at the living room!"

The three young smashers hauled the unconscious Red Toon to the living room.

**~0~**

All of the kid smashers rounded up all of the Toon Links into the living room. Nana and Purple Toon Link were holding hands on a lumpy couch. Blue Toon was encased in a block of ice next to the window and Lucas was moping in the emo corner. Popo, Ness, and Red dropped Red Toon in front of the fire place. On the other couch, was Pit sitting on top of Dark Toon, who was bounded by his hands and feet with ducktape.

"Pit?" Ness was astonished, "How did you find Dark Toon?"

"This little demonic spawn of the devil was eating my cereal!" Pit angrily spat out.

"It was DELICIOUS." Dark Toon gloated.

"Shut the glob up, you little son of HADES!"

"It tasted wonders. Too bad it was the last in the box. Now you can't start this lovely afternoon with a _balanced and holy nutritious breakfast_-"

Pit took some more duct tape and shoved it onto Dark Toon's mouth.

"Anyway, Nana told me everything we know about the Toons so far. But, I still don't understand how they were seperated in the first place."

"We can ask Toon Link that when he turns back to normal." Nana stated, "So how exactly do we turn him back to normal?"

"Maybe if we press them against each other, they'll morph back into Toon Link!" Popo exclaimed.

"Well we don't have any other better ideas." Red grabbed Red Toon by his collar.

Ness shoved Nana and Purple Toon off the couch and grabbed Green Toon from under the couch cushion. Lucas pushed Blue Toon, still ensnared in a block of ice, towards the other smashers. Pit kicked Dark Toon all the way to the center of the room. When all the Toon Links were gathered into the center of the room, the five smashers smushed them together as hard as they could.

"PUSH!" Ness yelled.

"Sorry Link" Nana winced as she shoved Purple Toon into the other Toon Links.

"It's okay, Nana." Purple Toon smiled.

"Nothing's happening." Lucas leaned onto the block of ice.

"PUSH HARDER! PUSH!" Pit screeched as he repeatedly groundpounded on the Toon Links.

Zelda walked into the living room and blasted everyone with Din's Fire.

"OW"

"Stop it! You're going to kill them!" Zelda accidentally transforms into Shiek.

"Just be glad I didn't use needles." Sheik glared as she morphed back to Zelda.

"Peach, Samus, and I went over to Hyrule Temple to get Link's Four Sword." Zelda held out a sword. "The Four-Sword should return Toon Link back to normal. Also, you guys tried to SHOVE them back to normal? That's physically impossible and is child abuse."

"How did you know about the Toon Links?" Ness questioned.

"We sort of… accidentally eavesdropped on Nana and Purple Toon's conversation…" Zelda shamefully admitted.

(Zelda transforms into Sheik)

"We eavesdropped on purpose." Sheik declared as she turned back into Zelda.

"SHUT UP!" Zelda pinched herself.

Zelda gave Purple Toon the Four Sword. Purple Toon unsheathed the Four Sword and held it high above his head. Colors burst into the room as the Toons flashed with light. Suddenly, a bright light blinded everyone in the room for a moment.

"Aaaaaah!" Nana shielded her eyes.

When everyone could see again and opened their eyes, in front of them was Toon Link holding the Four-Sword above his head. But something was wrong… Dark Toon was still fidgeting on the ground, binded by ductape.

"Link is back to normal!" Popo cheered.

"But why is Dark Toon still here?" Pit questioned.

"And how did you get seperated in the first place?" Red glared at Toon Link.

Everyone laid their eyes on Toon Link who still had the Four-Sword high above his head. Toon Link awkwardly sheathed the Four Sword and sat on the couch.

"Well, I heard a weird voice that kept calling me down to the basement…" Toon Link basically explains everything that has happened to him up to this point. "Then when I opened my eyes again, I'm holding this sword above my head and you're all asking me questions."

"So you don't remember anything that happened while you were seperated?" Nana frowned.

"Nope." Toon Link answered.

"Oh…"

A few seconds passed and Pit stood up in front of everyone in the room.

"I think I know why Dark Toon is still here." Pit stated.

"WHY?" Everyone asked.

"Dark Toon isn't a part of Toon Link." He answered.

"Wait, what?" Ness replied in shock.

"Well, as Toon Link said earlier, he was dragged into a strange mirror that somehow seperated him into his four other selves. But that mirror may have also created the complete opposite of Toon Link or a mere corrupted reflection… Dark Toon.

The same thing happened to me, on one of my adventures. I had to destroy an object called the Mirror of Truth that duplicated monsters and multiplied Medusa's army. It was hidden in Pandora's Labryinth of Deceit. When I found the mirror, I tried to destroy it. But instead, it created another me, except we were the complete opposite… Anyway, he travels around the world and works with Viridi, the Earth goddess. His name is Pitoo!"

* * *

Somewhere around the world, Dark Pit clashes against a gigantic Minotaur suspected of kidnapping innocent mortals. Dark Pit swoops into the air and slashes its torso. He fires rays of dark arrows at the beast. Right before he was about to lay the final blow, Dark Pit stopped.

"Whats the matter Dark Pit?" Viridi asked. "It's going to get away!"

Dark Pit shuddered. "I have the strangest feeling… That somewhere around the world, someone is talking about me…"

* * *

"Oh I remember Dark Pit!" Zelda giggled. "He's _dangerous_."

"Pandora is the goddess of trickery. She may have been luring Toon Link into the mirror. The only question is… why?"

There was an awkard silence after that. After several moments has passed, Ness confronted Toon Link… "Hey, Link."

"Yes?" Toon Link questioned.

"**Go get the popcorn**."

**Epilogue**

_Several days have passed since the Personalities Split. Master Hand was amazed by all the damage that was inflicted upon Smash Mansion. He severly punished the innocent Star Fox characters after seeing the Land Master tanks parked in front of the Dining room._

"The Sonic-shaped holes were okay, but now THIS?" Master Hand furiously yelled.

"It wasn't us!" Wolf barked.

"Have MERCY!" Falco pleaded.

"Please… STOP!" Fox yelled.

_Master Hand locked the Star Fox characters in a room with white padded walls, floor, and ceiling with no doors and windows. The three smashers cowered in a corner clawing at the walls for a way out as they were forced to watch the fat blue penguin dance towards them from the center of the room._

"Don't drop that Durk-A-Durk!" King DeDeDe did his final smash dance.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo!"

_All the smashers [except for Fox, Falco, Wolf, and King DeDeDe] were called to go outside the arena by Master Hand._

"Why do you think Master Hand called us out here?" Marth asked Ike.

"I dunno" Ike shrugged.

"Master Hand has a special announcement for us!" Pit exclaimed.

"Has anyone seen-a Yoshi!?" Mario freaked.

_Master Hand's voice boomed out loud for everyone to hear. _"A NEW CHALLENGER APPROACHES!"

_Everyone's head jerked over at the arena to see the new smasher. The coordinates were set to the __Bridge of Eldin__. *WHIRR* The hologram spurred and the Bridge of Eldin appeared onto the stage. Master Hand started the countdown…._

"**3…"**

_Toon Link appeared on the left side of the bridge. _

"**2…"**

_On the other side of the bridge was…_

"OH MY GLOB" Zelda gasped.

"Whoa…" Ganondorf was at lost for words.

"No… it can't be…" Link curled up into a ball.

"**1…"**

"NOT ANOTHER CLONE!" Link screamed.

"**GO!"** Master Hand started the match.

_On the other side of the bridge was Dark Toon. The two Toons started dashing towards the center of the bridge. When they finally reached each other, their toon-like swords, silver and black, clashed. The battle on the Bridge of Eldin was almost like it was planned by fate and destiny… For more potential adventures await and new smashers are yet to come._

* * *

**And there you have it. THE END OF THE STORY ARC! I can finally write more skits! Dark Toon enters the fray! XD**

**Here were the personality traits of each Toon Link:**

**Green Toon: Stupidity, Curiosity, Annoying, and Innocence**

**Red Toon: Anger, Bloodthirsty, and Maniacal**

**Blue Toon: Depression, Honesty, Judging, and Sensitive**

**Purple Toon: Happy, Understanding, and maybe Homosexual!**

**Dark Toon: EVIL**

**I made King Dedede do the big gay dance in front of the Star Fox characters. If you don't know where Yoshi was, he got ran over by Red Toon when he was driving Wolf's Landmaster Tank. I even added the squirting sound. If you ever played GTA and ran over someone with a car, you can hear the squirting sound of someone's blood splattering. The same thing applies to dinosaurs **_***SQUIRT***_

_**I may bring back the Toon LinkxNana maybe.**_

**I have many good ideas for upcoming stories and skits, but I would like to hear your ideas in the review. Review even if you aren't a member! I sometimes don't judge… Please include your favorite Toon story too. Over 1,600 people have read this fic, but I only have 40 reviews, 7 followers, and 8 favorites. That makes me feel sad ;c**

**Remember: If I get enough reviews/ followers/ favorites I may post**_** Five More Short Graybles**_**! XD**

**I DEMAND MORE REVIEWS/ FOLLOWERS/ FAVORITES! FOLLOW ME! T^T**

**I need atleast one person to tell me what character(s), plot they want to read, ideas and I will try to make a story out of it. (in future chapters)**


	10. Negative Effects

**Author NOTES**

**Hey guuuuuuuuuuuys! Thank you for all of your marvelous reviews! I got 10 reviews from last chapter in less than 48 hours, which is a huge improvement! XD**

**Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to the contest winner: DUSKzilla! (heh heh…)**

**As a prize, **_**DUSKzilla**_** wanted me to write a story about Sonic and Luigi, which is a very odd pair… This story may not be what he or **_**she**_** was quite expecting. XD**

**[Dear DUSKzilla,**

**If you are reading this, please confirm your true gender.]**

**DISCLAIMER: Remember, If I get enough reviews/followers/favorites I'll post **_**Five More Short Graybles**_**! XD**

**Please note that this is the 10****th**** chapter! I had to write something special…**

**All copyrights go to Nintendo and such, now let us begin the story…**

* * *

_**Negative Effects**_

A brawl took place at the Battle Field. It was a five-stock, four way free-for-all. The battle raged on as Luigi, Sonic, Captain Falcon, and Mr. Game & Watch each had only one life left. The crowd was cheering and the spectators were roaring. Each of the smashers were severely damaged and were desperate of knocking each other out.

The lights blacked out for a moment as a Smash Ball appeared out of thin-air. All four smashers stopped attacking each other and rushed toward the smash ball.

Mr. Game & Watch leaped into the air and tried to swing his 2-D chair at the Smash Ball. But Captain Falcon used him as a stepping stool and boosted himself towards the glowing ball…

"_**?# *&%!#%$&!**_" Mr. Game & Watch beeped as he tumbled down to the ground.

"_Falcon-_"Captain Falcon charged his fist with fire.

Sonic bounced off of his _spring_ and head butted Captain Falcon in the gut.

"Ooooooof"

"You're too slow!" Sonic taunted as he vaulted over Captain Falcon. Sonic was just an inch closer to the Smash Ball.

_Once I break it open, the match will be over!_ Sonic plotted.

Before Sonic could pound the Smash Ball open, Luigi hopped onto Sonic's _spring_ and used his _super jump punch_ to break the enchanted ball open. The background turned dark and eerie as the Smash Shards sparkled onto the ground. Luigi's eyes glowed with power and a color changing aura enshrouded his body.

"RUN!" Sonic screeched.

The three other smashers tried to get as far away from Luigi as possible, but the stage was too small.

"_**#%$ ^!?*#% $#! ^&!**_" Mr. Game & Watch beeped.

"Whoa…" Captain Falcon stared at the 2-D creature.

Luigi stood in the center of the stage and started his final smash. Dark negative thoughts spurted from Luigi as old memories of being in his brother's shadows were converted into energy. Luigi hypnotically danced as the negativity grew bigger and bigger and soon entirely covered the whole stage… "NEGATIVE ZONE!"

**~0~**

Sonic was falling from the sky. He doesn't know how long he has been falling, but it seemed like hours. His life was flashing before his eyes. He was finally going to hit the cold hard ground. For a split second, he heard a wispy cackle of laughter… "HEE HEE HEE HEE~ oooooof"

Before Sonic went _*SPLAT*_ on the ground, an old lady broke his fall. Then he saw a mob of _Toad_s _charge_ at him. Instead of beating him to death, the _Toads_ helped him up to his feet and started pounding on the lady.

Then the toads started cheering, "HURRAH! The evil witch of the East, Zelda, is dead!"

Then they started break dancing to the Miley Cyrus song… "So I put my HANDS up to play my song! The butterflies fly away, nodding my head like YEAH! Shaking my hips like YEAH! So I put my hands up…"

Zero Suit Samus flew down to the ground on a broom stick shooting all the toads dead with her blaster. Then she came up to Sonic, "I WANT your shoes!"

Sonic was really confused as Samus looked down at the tiny hedgehog. Then Peach came out of the bushes with a silly pink wand covered with heart-shaped stickers and slapped Samus across the face… "Gurl, your powers don't work in these parts of the woods. You can't take his shoes. Besides, your blaster is only set to '_stun_', my Toads will be able to move again."

Samus sneered at Peach as she knelt down to Sonic's height and growled angrily at his face, "I'll get you, and your little shoes too!"

Samus hopped onto her broom stick and flew away laughing like a maniac.

Sonic stopped for a moment and took a deep breath and asked Peach what was going on… "WHAT IS GOING ON!?"

"I am the good white witch of the North! Now are you a good witch, or a _sandwich_?" Peach twirled in her white dress.

"It's me Sonic… and why was Samus rampaging with her blaster?"

"She wanted your _shoes_! For your shoes are rumored to have magical powers."

"Okay… Where am I anyway?"

"Well you, kind sir, are in the magical Land of…" She opened her mouth as wide as she can, "_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh_z"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhz?" Sonic asked.

"No, you have to open your mouth real wide,_ say it with me_, _Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_z"

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_z." Sonic gasped.

"Yes, you are in the magical Land of _Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh_z, and if you want to return to your match, you have to see the Wizard of," she opened her mouth as wide as she could… "_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh_z. Just follow the yellow brick road!"

Before Peach could say anything else, Sonic zoomed past her and her toads and sprinted along the yellow brick road. Sonic raced onto the road as a scarecrow mounted to a pole caught his attention.

"Captain Falcon?" Sonic glanced at the scarecrow.

"Hello Sonic, can I come with you to see the wizard of-" Captain Falcon opened his mouth real wide.

"No thanks."

"But I want to ask the Wizard for _brains_." Captain Falcon replied.

"Oh, you want to become smart?"

"No, I just heard that brains are very tasty from this weird limping man with one arm…"

Sonic ran along the road leaving Captain Falcon stuck to the pole. Sonic ran over the hills and through the meadow as he saw Mr. Game &Watch _beep _at him.

"BEEP!" Mr. Game & Watch beeped.

"What?" Sonic questioned.

"BEEP! (*^*)"

"I don't know what you're saying…"

" #!^%#*^$& &#(!*&^#% $!#-"

Sonic zoomed away as Mr. Game & Watch hopped up and down waving a flag. Right before Sonic could enter the scary dark forest of contempt Samus arrived on her broom stick and landed in front of the hedgehog.

"HALT! I have come for thou shoes!" Samus pointed her blaster at him.

"I don't have time for this…" Sonic quickly kicked Samus in the shins and took her blaster as she cringed to the ground. He set the gun's setting to _stun_ and paralyzed her.

"I'm shrinking!" Samus cried as she fell to the ground.

"Sure…" Sonic entered the dark forest.

Sonic ran through the scary trees while following the golden trail. He skidded to a stop when he heard someone crying. He peeked through the trees as he saw Luigi the lion surrounded by creepy puppits.

[Puppits are wooden dolls possessed by evil forest fairies that usually inhabit forests. They are attached by strings, but no one knows where the strings lead to.]

"Luigi!" Sonic blasted all the puppets with Samus's blaster but nothing happened. The puppits' heads turned away from Luigi and spun 180 degrees to glare at Sonic.

"Oh my glob that's creepy." Sonic spun dashed through all the puppits and their strings fell down to the ground. Sonic helped Luigi up to his feet. Luigi's teeth were chattering with fear as he pointed at Sonic's shoulder.

"What?" Sonic stared at his own shoulder. Latched onto Sonic's shoulder, was one of the puppits' hands. Its wooden phalanges dug into his skin.

"GET IT OFF ME!" Sonic screeched as Luigi tried to tug it off. When Luigi touched it, the hand squirmed like a slimy bug and pinched Sonic even harder.

"Arghhhhhhhhh! It's DIGGING into my skin!" Sonic screamed as he chased Luigi around the tree. Luigi couldn't touch it. It was already too creepy. It was like a huge squirming tick. Luigi couldn't handle it any more. He threw a green fireball at his shoulder. The hand fell off Sonic's shoulder and started fidgeting on the ground as it eventually burned away.

"Thanks… for scorching my shoulder." Sonic shuddered.

"Thank you for-a rescuing me from those puppits" Luigi stuttered. "So, you are going to see the Wizard of-" Luigi opened his mouth as wide as he could.

"Yes, did you want to come?"

"Yes! I want to ask the wizard for some-a porridge."

"You mean courage?"

Luigi skipped ahead of Sonic as they followed the yellow brick road. The road stopped in front of the Mushroom City.

"HALT!" Mario the Mushroom Guard stepped in front of them. "Thou have business with thy wizard of…" Mario opened his mouth as wide as he could, "_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhz_?"

"We would like to see the wizard please…" Luigi cowered behind Sonic.

"I need to get back to my world." Sonic sighed.

Mario looked at the strangers and opened the gate, "Thou may-a pass."

Sonic and Luigi found various signs that guided them up the stairs unto the highest portion of Mushroom City. Sonic and Luigi managed to climb up the thousand flights of stairs and waited in front of a stage with curtains. The curtains opened and Master hand appeared to them, "I AM THE WIZARD OF _AHHHHHHHHHZ_!" The Hand boomed.

"Master Hand is the wizard of Ahhhhhhhhhz?" Sonic asked.

"I may each grant you one wish!" Master Hand stated.

"I wish for porridge so that I can become brave!" Luigi exclaimed.

Master Hand snapped his fingers and a bowl of porridge appeared in front of Luigi. Luigi got down on all fours and licked the bowl clean.

"Luigi, you are already brave!" Master Hand explained, "You threw a fireball at Sonic even though you were really scared. That takes a lot of bravery"

Luigi happily wagged his tail.

"I wish to return to brawl." Sonic replied.

"Well Bippity Boppity Boop, you spiky dummy head! You could have gone home this whole time!" Master Hand erupted with laughter.

"What do you mean?"

"All you had to do is say to your self, 'There's no place like _Brawl_' and tap your heels together three times."

"Peach said I had to talk to you to go home…" Sonic growled.

"Who's Peach?" Master Hand questioned.

"The White Witch of the North." Sonic faced palmed.

"I never heard of her."

Sonic didn't care anymore. He just wanted to return to Brawl and finish his match. Sonic tapped his heels three times and said to himself, "There's no place like _brawl_, there's no place like _brawl_, there's no place like _BRAWL_!"

**~0~**

Sonic opened his eyes as he stood on the _Battle Field_.

_I'm finally back home! _Sonic thought to himself. _But where is everyone?_

Sonic turned around only to be sucker punched by Luigi from behind. Sonic flew off of the stage in shock.

Master Hand's voice ended the match. "**GAME!**"

And the winner is… Luigi!

"Go Weegee, Go Weegee!"

* * *

**Sorry if you didn't like this story very much. It's hard for me to write stories for Luigi + Sonic. **

**I guess you could say that this was a parody of **_**The Wizard of Oz**_**. Puppits appear in the Subspace Emissary in the woods with the teleporter trees.**

**This skit was dedicated to the contest winner Duskzilla. XD**

**Good job people! I got 10 reviews in less than two days. Which is a huge improvement. Remember, Ill post **_**Five More Short Graybles **_**once I get enough reviews/followers/favorites.**

**I thought one of my favorite reviewers **_**SilvertheWriter**_** was dead! Next chapter, im taking his advice and going to attempt to make a humor/horror story! It may suck or it may be… good. Ehh, I'll try to make it interesting.**

**BTW School is going to start soon and I will try to post at least one story each week. I really do hope that this chapter gave you some luls… It wasn't really my best work… But it is random I guess.**


	11. SSBB Horror Story 1

**Author Notes**

**Hello Fanfiction! I thought one of my favorite reviewers, _SilvertheWriter_, DIED! But, _she's_ ALIVE! Anyway, I took her advice and attempted to make a short Horror skit.**

**I am terribly sorry if this mentally scars your for life... OK, only read this if you think you can handle true terror. This skit may suck... or it may be amazing! Everyone has their own opinion I guess... I would like to hear your reaction and opinions in your review.**

**DISCLAIMER: Good job guys, Once I get enough Reviews/Favorites Ill post _Five More Short Graybles_! I finally reached the amount of followers I need. But, I would like a little more followers, FOLLOW ME! XD**

**All copy rights go to Nintendo and such, now let us begin the story...**

* * *

_**SSBB Horror Story #1**_

It was a quiet night at Smash Mansion. Most of the smashers were sound asleep, Metaknight and Lucario were meditating, and nothing actually exploded. It was finally peaceful. Pikachu would always return to Samus every night.

Ever since the Subspace Emissary, Pikachu and Samus felt a closer bond to one another. Samus saved Pikachu from that torturous machine that drained his electricity. And Pikachu saved Samus from Ridley when he had her in his clutches. To Samus, Pikachu was like a loyal cute friend. To Pikachu, Samus was like his master and he would do anything to protect his master.

Samus returned to her bedroom. Since she was the only smasher from Metroid, she gets a room all to herself. Samus changed out of her Power-Suit and into her Hello Kitty pajamas. She went into her personal bathroom and brushed her teeth. She glared at herself in the mirror still questioning herself… _Am I really too skinny?_

She glanced at her bed and saw Pikachu's tail wagging softly like every other single night.

_He's so cute._ Samus thought to herself.

Samus lied down on her bed while Pikachu hid under the covers.

"We had a long day…" Samus yawned. "G'night, Pikachu."

"Pika!"

**~0~**

_***DRIP* *DROP* DRIP* DROP***_

Samus sat up in her bed as she awoke to the sound of dripping noises. Samus tried to get up, but she felt Pikachu lick her toes. Samus ignored the sound, laid back down, and went back to sleep.

* * *

_***DRIP* *DROP* DRIP* DROP***_

Samus awoke to the sound again, and this time it was getting louder. Samus tried to get up from her bed, but she felt another reassuring lick. Samus sat back down and fell back to sleep.

* * *

_***DRIP* *DROP* DRIP* DROP***_

Samus woke up again to hear the sound of the mysterious dripping noises. She still wanted to lie on her bed some more as she felt another lick of reassurance. Samus closed her eyes once again and the sound slowly drifted away in her slumber.

* * *

_***DRIP* *DROP* DRIP* DROP***_

Samus woke up again, and she wanted to find out where that sound was coming from. She got up to investigate as she felt another _warm_, reassuring lick. The sound was coming from inside her personal bathroom. She turned on the lights and she screamed as she saw Pikachu hanging from the towel rack, soaked in blood. Pikachu's blood was streaming onto the wall and into her bathtub, which was full of blood.

_***DRIP* *DROP***_

Samus looked into her mirror as she saw words written in blood 'HUMANS CAN LICK TOO'

She quickly stomped back to her bed, pulled off her bed sheets, and saw a naked old man lying on her bed. A NAKED... OLD MAN... WAS LICKING... HER TOES!

"SNAKE!" Samus screeched.

"Tasty." Snake smiled.

And Samus never forgot to lock her bedroom door ever again… The End

* * *

**I heard a story like this from one of my friends and I decided to retell it in an SSBB version. I hope you liked it :C**

**I don't know if this story was very... scary, but I hope that you enjoyed it. (This is my first time writing a horror skit...) Right now I'm thinking of _Stuck on an Escalator _and _Adventures at __t__he Park_ which will actually give you people some luls. I would like to hear your reaction, opinion, and thoughts on this weird story. Please review!**


	12. Adventures at the Park

**Author NOTES**

**Hey Fan fiction! Sorry I have been long for so long… My internet broke at my house so I had to wait until I could go to my cottage to get wi-fi…**

**Anyway I got 2 new followers! **_**Five More Short Graybles **_**will be coming in 2-3 more chapters. I got a so much better idea for next one [heh..heh…]**

**I think I finally have introduced and mentioned every character in Brawl (aside from assist trophies). **_**SSBB SKITS XD**_** has finally achieved over 2,500 reviews!**

**(WHAT, OVER 2000!?)**

**All copy rights go to Nintendo and such, now let us begin the story…**

* * *

_**Adventures at the Park**_

"I don't want to take those spoiled brats to the park." Ike muttered.

"Can't someone else do it?" Marth whined.

"Why do _we_ have to go anyway?" Link sighed.

The three swordsmen were called to Master Hand's office for a very important mission… take the kid smashers to the park.

"Because." Master Hand stated.

"Because what?" Ike glared.

"Because if they don't go to the park, they'll destroy the mansion and we don't even have enough funds to repair those Land Master holes in the wall yet. Besides, everyone else took them to the park already. Now it's your turn."

"How are we even going to get to the park?" Link asked, "It's miles away from here."

"Snake is going to drive you guys in the Smasher Bus. He's serving punishment for breaking into Samus's room late at night and-"

"Okay, were going!" Marth shoved the other two swordsmen out of the room.

Ike, Marth, and Link went outside and waited by the Smasher Bus. Snake was waiting impatiently inside the bus driver seat. He honked the horn and the pokemon and kid smashers instantly burst out of the Mansion. The three swordsmen rushed into the bus before they could get trampled.

"WHY ARE THE POKEMON COMING?" Ike shouted.

"We need fresh air." Lucario replied as he sat next to Jigglypuff and Pikachu.

"And my pokemon are bored." Red held out his pokéballs.

Marth made sure everyone was sitting in a seat. "Put on your seat belts everyone!"

"There aren't seatbelts on buses…" Ness pointed out.

Snake began to drive the Bus off the curb and…

"STOP!" Marth screamed.

The bus skidded to a stop and Snake glared at the Altean prince.

"What?" He questioned.

"There aren't any seat belts in this bus!" Marth screeched.

"Oh my glob…" Link sank back into his chair.

"This is a safety hazard! What if we get in a car accident?"

"You mean 'bus' accident?" Lucas called out from behind his seat.

"What if we get in a bus accident!" Marth continued. "We could fly out of our seats and crash headfirst through the driver mirror and crack our skulls! It would be better if we walked to the park and-"

Popo and Nana took their mallets and bonked Marth unconcious. _***BONK***_

"POW HAMMER!"

Marth unconsciously fell onto his seat and everyone cheered.

"Hurry up and start the car before he wakes up!" Ike ordered Snake.

Lucas called out from behind his seat, "Don't you mean, 'start the bus'?" _***WHACK***_

By the time the Smashers reached the park, Marth and Lucas woke up with huge bumps on their heads.

"Ow"

The smashers split up and spent a lovely day at the park.

Ike was sleeping on one of the park benches, Link was stalking Dark Toon, and Marth was inspecting the kids.

The kid smashers were playing 'tag' around the jungle gym. Red tagged Lucas, who tagged Ness, who tagged Nana, who tagged Popo, who tagged Toon Link, who soon tagged Dark Toon. The kids ran away to hide as Dark Toon stood completely still.

_What is he doing?_ Link thought to himself as he hid behind a tree.

Dark Toon turned around and started walking towards Link.

_Oh my glob, he saw me!_

"Hello, Link." Dark Toon approached the tree.

"Hi…" Link falsely smiled.

"Why are you hiding behind that tree." Dark Toon stared at him with his large red eyes.

Link tried to look away but he was somewhat in a trance.

"Your eyes…" Link stuttered, "They're stealing my SOUL!"

Link fell to the ground and Dark Toon dragged his lifeless body into the back of the bus…

**~0~**

A neighboring mom saw Snake sitting on a park bench, intensly watching random little toddlers play on the little kid playground.

"Hi, I'm Linda." She awkwardly waved at Snake.

"Yo." Snake acknowledged the friendly woman.

"So which child is yours?" She asked.

"I haven't decided yet."

**~0~**

Ike woke up and sat straight up on the park bench as he saw like ten little kids sitting next to him.

"He's awake!" One of the girls exclaimed.

"Lets's kiss him!" One little boy said.

"YEAH!"

Ike ran away from the parkbench as numerous little girls and a little boy chased him in pursuit.

"I hate Master Hand…" Ike listed the things he hated, "And fan girls… and messed up little boys… and I HATE KIDS."

Ike exctinctly grabbed for his sword, but he realized it was gone. _Where's my sword!_

One of the little girls unsheathed Ike's sword and ran after him, "Here's your sword Mr. Ike!"

Ike reached for his sword from the little girl, but she tripped and accidentally stabbed Ike in the knee. Ike stumbled to the ground as the kids pounced on him. Ike roared in pain as the kids scrambled all over him and started stealing his things, like his sword, his cloak, and even his socks.

"DON'T RUN WITH SWORDS!" Ike yelled.

**~0~**

Marth was watching the kids play from a safe distance. He noticed a long green tubeslide in front of him. He saw many kids go down the greentube slide, but they haven't come out yet. The park seemed quieter and there were a lot less kids than when they came here. Marth tried looking into the slide from the bottom, but it was too dark to see what was inside.

Marth climbed up the ladder and tried throwing a pebble into the slide. The pebble came in but it didn't come out.

_Weird…_ Marth thought.

Marth called for the Ice Climbers and asked them to throw blocks of ice down the slide. They threw ice down the slide, but it didn't come out.

Marth called for Red and asked him to throw an extra pokeball down the slide. Red threw the pokeball, but it didn't come out of the slide.

Marth called Toon Link and Dark Toon and asked them to shoot arrows into the slide. They shot arrows, but none of them reached the bottom.

"This is so cool!" Ness exclaimed.

"Where did all our items go?" Lucas asked.

"I think I threw Charizard's pokeball down the slide!" Red panicked.

Marth looked around the playground and barely saw any kids. "Do you think other kids went down this slide? Did they disappear too?" He questioned.

The smashers were silent as they peered into the dark tunnel.

"SAC-RI-FICE!" Dark Toon yelled as he shoved Marth down the slide.

The smashers looked at him and then at the bottom of the slide. Marth didn't come out.

"Why would you do that?" Toon Link glared at Dark Toon.

"I was curious if he would come back or not." Dark Toon answered.

"How are we going to get Marth out?" Nana questioned.

"Well, we could try to blow up the slide." Ness took one of Toon Link's bombs and threw it down the slide.

Popo counted off the seconds, "In 5… 4… 3… 2…"

The slide exploded into bits and a huge fat worm plopped out. It started flopping all over ground, squirming with mucas.

"Eww"

The young smashers watched the worm roll in circles on the ground as a sword came out of its side. The worm stopped quirming and was finally still. The smashers saw Marth's head, all covered in green worm goo, pop out of the worm's end and squirm out. Behind him were several other kids covered in worm goo.

"Well, that scarred me for life." Nana sighed.

"I was eaten by a worm." Marth stated.

"Where's my pokeball?" Red asked.

"It's in there." Marth pointed at the worm.

Red charged into the worm's opening as the poor little toddlers watched his legs shimmy up and down as he dug deeper.

**~0~**

Pikachu and the rest of the pokemon wandered throughout the park.

"I wish we could have gone to Poké Park…" Pikachu sighed.

"We've been crammed into his _balls_ for so long…" Ivysaur marveled her surroundings. "So much has changed!"

"So what do you guys want to do?" Squirtle stretched his arms.

"I wish to meditate." Lucario stated.

"We could have a pokemon battle." Jigglypuff puffed.

Charizard shuddered, "I just had the strangest urge… to burn everything to ashes and watch everyone burn to death while I crush a random skull in my claws, feasting upon human flesh…"

Everyone stared at Charizard and took a step away from him.

Pikachu's body tensed for a moment. "Actually, I suddenly feel like I want to dose this place with lightning…"

"Yeah!" Ivysaur cheered with _poison powder _puffing out of her back.

"Everyone here deserves to drown!" Squirtle roared.

Lucario closed his eyes and used his aura sense. He looked at each pokemon and examined their auras. _Something isn't right_, he thought.

Suddenly, a little girl walked up to him and tugged at his tail.

"DON'T TOUCH MY TAIL!" Lucario _force-palmed_ the little girl and she flew across the sky.

The pokemon went beserk and utterly destroyed the whole playground. Charizard set everything on fire. Ivysaur inflicted many children with her spores. She paralyzed, poisoned, and lay them to sleep. Squirtle used _surf _and washed eveyone away. Pikachu summoned lighting and electrifed the water. Lucario blasted random people with his aura spheres. Jigglypuff drew moustaches on anyone unconcious with a permanent marker. The smashers quickly got onto the Smasher Bus and drove away before the cops could come.

**~0~**

"Did you have a _smashing_ day at the park?" Master Hand asked.

"No." Ike answered half-nakedly.

"No." Marth stated with green worm goo stuck to his tiara.

"…" Link blankly stared at the giant floating Hand, "The eyes…"

* * *

**I will have better skits. Next chapter will be **_**Big Peaches**_**. Try to guess why. XD**

**Please review! Dark Toon can apparently steal souls with his large red eyes and Lucario is very sensitive when people touch his tail. Just bear with me and read some more random humor until the five more graybles arrive…**

**Review! Give me ideas for upcoming chapters…. Post this as a fav. Or follow me. Reviews make me really... really happy. (0_o)**

**Oh no, I forgot about Wario!**


	13. Big Peaches

**Author NOTES**

**Hey Fan Fiction! You're gonna love this skit, if you understand it… **

_**SSBB SKITS XD **_**has finally achieved over 2,600 views!**

**DISCLAIMER: READ THE AUTHOR NOTES AT THE END FOR IMPORTANT INFORMATION! XD**

**All copy rights go to Nintendo and such, now let us begin the story…**

* * *

_**Big Peaches**_

It was a 2-stock tag team match between Peach and Zelda, versus Wario and Wolf. The battle took place at Delfino Plaza. The match already started and each smasher would relax and swim whenever the stage brought them to the island.

Peach built a sand castle while Sheik was diving into the water. Wolf was taking a bath in the ocean water as Wario screamed, "SAVE ME! IM DROWNING!"

The smashers sighed as the stage has carried them away. The smashers got serious. Peach banged the enemies from weapons varying from frying pans to tennis rackets. Sheik threw several needles which punctured into people's skin. Wolf fired many rounds with his blaster. And Wario power farted on the princesses.

The smashers tried very hard to knock out the opposing team as the lights dimmed for a moment and a Smash Ball appeared out of nowhere.

"MINE!" Everyone shouted as Zelda, Wario, and Wolf raced toward the smash ball. Peach was crouching in a corner plucking many veggies out of the ground...

"No… not yet" She told herself.

Wolf gave Wolf a boost on his motorcycle and Wolf leaped into the air and slashed many times at the Smash Ball. Zelda blasted the ball with Din's Fire. The ball wavered over towards Peach as she plucked out a GIGANTIC bob-omb.

"YES!" Peach squealed as she blasted the ball open. Her eyes were dancing with many colors as a powerful aura enshrouded her. Zelda clapped her hands as Wario and Wolf raced toward Peach, trying to smack the power out of her. They were too late.

Peach felt the Smasher Ball's energy as she danced with passion and contempt. Numerous peaches fell on to the stage as Wario and Wolf fell into a deep sleep. By the time her final smash was over, Zelda picked up a peach and bursted with laughter.

"What?" Peach questioned.

"These peaches look like tiny miniature butt cheeks." Zelda giggled as she gently stoked the curve of the peach.

Peach laughed as she picked up one of her peaches, "Yeah, they do!"

Zelda and Peach gazed at each other for a very long time.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Zelda asked.

"Oh, YEAH!" Peach smiled.

30 minutes later…

Wolf yawned. He stood up and scratched himself behind the ear. He gazed around his surroundings as he noticed he was still on the stage.

_They haven't knocked us out yet? _Wolf thought to himself,_ That's pretty sad._

Wolf noticed Wario as he saw his mouth wide open, dripping with saliva.

Wolf waved his hand over his eyes.

_No response_

"Wario, what are you looking at?" Wolf asked as he gazed what was in front of him. "Oh my glob-"

Peach and Zelda were dancing with peaches stuffed into their dresses as _Toad_ sang in the background, "I GOT** BIG PEACHES **AND I CANNOT LIE!"

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter… If you ever heard of the song, **_**Baby Got Back**_**, or 'I got big butts and I cannot Lie!' song, I replaced Butts with Peaches!**

**How many of you have seen this coming?**

**As one of my reviewers was asking where I live, **_**Random12yrOld**_**, I will only tell you my age and location. I am a 14 year-old 8****th**** grader and currently reside in Wisconsin, U.S. (I think it's pretty cool to have a stalker!) XD**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I'm posting **_**Five More Short Graybles**_** as next chapter! XD**

**As usual, I am posting a REVIEWER CONTEST! The first reviewer to guess the correct theme will get a prize! A whole skit personally dedicated to the winner! There will be more details In next chapter.**

**Please review! Also review on ****past skits**** if you haven't. Seeing the massive amount of reviews I have, totally psyches me up. The more reviews, the better the skits! I also love favorites and followers! Do it for my sake! If you support this fic, then review like crazy! :D **

**If you don't like to post long reviews on past skits, then just type one word that you think describes the skit.**


	14. Five More Short Graybles

Dear _Random12YrOld_,

I asked my friend what a Slenderman was and he gave me a very detailed explanation… I'm kind of scared to look him up. I think your reviews are very… interesting and stalker-like! Keep up the good work!

Signed,

_ Magical Puttemtator_

* * *

**Author NOTES**

**FIVE MORE SHORT GRAYBLES! **_***WOOT WOOT***_

**DISCLAIMER****: **_**CONTEST **_**Information can be found in the author notes at the bottom. If you post **_**SSBB SKITS XD**_** as a favorite, or follow, I will personally alert you of brand new story-arcs, contests, and other important stuff via PM. ^^**

**Basically, you read the five short stories, known as graybles, and try to guess the theme of all five short stories at the end. The five stories connect with each other and the theme somehow. It's that simple! *wink***

**All copyrights go to Nintendo and such, now let us begin the story…**

* * *

_**Five More Short Graybles**_

You float weightlessly in a pitch black entity. You then see a huge white glowing hand floating towards you once again…

"Ah, there you are! I was wondering when you were going to come back… Well anyway, you must be here to learn more about the five _more_ short graybles, yes?"

You eagerly nod your head.

"That is simply _smashing_!" The hand heartily laughs, "In case you forgot or something, I am what they call 'Master Hand', the _previous_ owner of Smash Mansion. Now, here is the dimensional prism which will tell you the tales of the 'old days' from before that… horrid day…" Master Hand shudders.

You see Master Hand hold a glowing pyramid figure in his palm. The only difference from last time was that the pyramid was glowing a light shade of pink instead of light blue. On each side of the pyramid, you see a different face representing the graybles.

"I still get the chills whenever I am reminded of that dreadful past… Oh, what am I doing!? I want you to feel happy when you hear about the five _more_ graybles. I am terribly sorry for getting all gloomy. Maybe someday, I will tell you what happened on that crucial moment and what has currently become of the mansion… But first, let us get on with the graybles, alrighty? As usual, your job as the viewer is to try to figure out the hidden theme of the five short stories known as _graybles_. There are hidden clues and hints to the theme in each story. All five short stories connect to each other and the theme somehow. It's that **simple**!"

_***SNAP* **_Master Hand snaps his fingers and the prism begins to glow brighter. The pink prism opens and engulfs you with light.

"I wish you ever good luck on your journey! Today is Kirby's birthday! Now…** let the graybles commence.**"

~_Grayble One~_

"Hurry up Samus! We still have to set up Kirby's party!" Peach pounded on her door. "Zelda is having a mental break down and we only have less than 2 hours to set up the decorations!"

"Just a sec!" (Zero-Suit) Samus stared at her own reflection.

Samus has been stressing ever since Purple Toon called her too skinny. Pikachu kept checking on her from time to time, but he always found her staring at herself in the mirror for endless hours. She's been trying to gain weight but she hasn't gained one little ounce.

Samus miserably looked at herself as she devoured her 5th Mc Donald's big mac.

_Curse my dangerously high metabolism… _Samus thought darkly. _These burgers impale a greasy feeling stuck to my teeth and I am still way too skinny._

She looked up ways to gain weight online, and one of the methods told her to sing, "Mc Donald's! Mc Donald's! Kentucky Fried Chicken and a Pizza Hut!"

She heard that singing that song would make you crave more calorie rich foods, so she got the song stuck to her head. However, hearing that song only made her want to hurl.

Samus sickly groaned the song over and over again.

"I hate my life."

_~Grayble Two~_

"_Jig-a-lee Puff, Jiggle-leeeeeee puff…"_

Jigglypuff sang in front of her practice-audience. She was going to sing a song for Kirby at his birthday party. When she opened her eyes after she sang her last graceful note, she found that her practice-audience fell asleep. Jigglypuff's eyes began to water as she took out her permanent marker shaped like a microphone.

_So you think my music is boring, huh?_

Jigglypuff scratched the marker upon each of the sleeping smasher's faces. She drew a curly moustache on Yoshi, colored Diddy Kong's teeth black, and smeared ink all over Olimar's helmet.

Jigglypuff huffed with rage as she saw Meta Knight pass by.

"Meta Knight!" She quickly floated next to him.

Meta Knight blushed behind his mask as Jigglypuff bounced around him. Lucario and Meta Knight spent so much time together that Lucario taught him how to understand the pokemon language.

"Yes, Jiggly?"

"Can you please help me? I need more people to practice on!"

Meta Knight stared at the un-moving smashers, "Uhh… sure."

Jigglypuff squeaked with delight and started singing her angelic birthday song, "Jig-a-lee puff…"

Meta Knight felt her beautiful words lull into his ears. _Her music is so savory… _Meta Knight silently noted, _It almost wants me to go to… sleep._

Meta Knight closed his eyes as Jigglypuff slowly ended her song. When Jigglypuff saw Meta Knight still standing, she jiggled with joy.

"Did you like it? Wasn't it amazing?" she puffed.

No response.

"I guess my songs have that effect on people!" She giggled.

Jigglypuff skipped past Meta Knight as she heard amazing lyrics come out from Samus's door.

_What was that beautiful sound?_ She wondered as she pressed her head against Samus's door.

**~0~**

A Few Moments Later…Meta Knight finally fell to the ground and made a huge snore that woke up the other sleeping smashers, "Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…"

_~Grayble Three~_

"You need to stall Kirby while we get the decorations ready!" Zelda screamed at the hedgehog.

"Okay, but how?" Sonic questioned.

"I don't know, but just make sure he doesn't come outside!"

"Where is he now?"

Zelda transforms into Sheik, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Sonic's eyes went round and he raced inside the mansion to find Kirby. He ran through out the mansion and found Kirby sitting in the dining room eating some ice cream. Sonic quickly sat next to him and watched him eat.

"Poyo?" Kirby licked his ice cream.

"Hi Kirby!" Sonic smiled.

"Hi." Kirby stood up from his seat and sat farther away from Sonic.

Sonic rushed out of his seat and sat next to Kirby. Kirby tried to move farther away, but Sonic kept following him. Kirby kept moving into the next seat, until he reached the end of the table.

"Poyo!" Kirby glared at Sonic.

"I just want to make sure you're safe and sound…" Sonic stood up from his seat and binded Kirby to his chair with metal chains. "I just don't want you to get hurt. Now don't you feel safe and sound?" Sonic gave him his widest smile.

Kirby knew something was going on. Kirby sucked in his gut and slipped out of the chair. Kirby tried running out of the dining room, but Sonic blocked him.

"Where do you think you're going Kirby?" Sonic stared down at him. "You're not going outside are you?"

_Outside? _Kirby thought._ There's something outside._

"Poyo!" Kirby nodded his head and started running toward the door.

Sonic quickly blocked Kirby's exit. Kirby anticipated this. He quickly swallowed Sonic, stole his ability, and sped off to nearest exit at the speed of sound.

"Oh no you don't!" Sonic yelled as he chased him in pursuit.

Sonic and Kirby zoomed around the mansion. If you were to look at the mansion from a bird's eye view, Sonic and Kirby looked like two little blue cannon balls bouncing off of each wall like a pin ball game. Sonic couldn't keep chasing him forever. He needed someway to slow him down…

_That's it!_ Sonic thought to himself.

"HI!" Sonic yelled at the top of his lungs, "Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi-"

Kirby couldn't resist the urge… "**HI!**"

Kirby's hat plopped off his head and he finally slowed down. Sonic tackled him to the ground, gasping for air.

"It's so… hard… to yell… while running!" He gasped.

Kirby squirmed on the ground in Sonic's iron grip.

Sonic felt bad for Kirby. If he didn't chase him, he wouldn't want to go outside so bad. There was only one think Sonic could think of…

"Hey, Kirby." Sonic helped Kirby off of the ground.

"Poyo?" Kirby looked confused.

"It's a little bitter at first, but have you ever had _coffee_?"

~_Grayble Four~_

Ganondorf was in the kitchen pounding cake batter with his fists. His _'Kiss the Cook'_ apron glistened as he stirred the mix into the bowl. Ganondorf _Sparta kicked_ the refrigerator door open and made six grade A eggs float toward him. He cracked the eggs open and stirred it into the bowl. When he finished stirring he took his wooden spoon and licked off some of the dough.

"Hmm…" Ganondorf stroked his beard, "It doesn't taste quite right…"

Mario took the spoon and licked off the dough, "It needs some-a kick."

Captain Falcon ran into the kitchen and kicked the cooking bowl, "FALCON KICK!"

Ganondorf stirred the mix again and tasted it, "It still doesn't taste quite right."

Mario took the spoon again and licked off the dough, "I think it needs some-a punch."

Captain Falcon charged his fist with fire… "FALCON PAUWNCH!"

Ganondorf mixed the bowl again, "It's missing something…"

**~0~**

Bowser hopped up and down the hallway with Mr. Saturn. Bowser loved Mr. Saturn. Bowser set Mr. Saturn onto the ground and poked its small little nose. _***POKE* *POKE* *POKE* *POKE* *POKE***_

"MY PRECIOUS…" He hissed.

Suddenly, two little blurs zoomed around the corner and kicked Mr. Saturn into the kitchen…

"YAHOO-HOO-HOO-HOO! COFFEE! COFFEE! COFFEE! COFFEE! COFFEE! COFFEE! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"POYO!"

Bowser watched in horror as Mr. Saturn landed into Ganondorf's cooking bowl. Ganondorf mixed the bowl and grinded Mr. Saturn to bits…

"_Bowser… I love you…_" Mr. Saturn dissolved into the mix.

Bowser fell to his knees and made an ear-splitting roar, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO!"

**~0~**

Ganondorf mixed the cake dough and tasted it once again. "This tastes so… sweet."

Mario took the spoon and licked off the dough, "It's as if… a bunch of baby angels are dancing on my taste buds."

"YES!"

_~Grayble Five~_

"The decorations are all set." Peach marveled at her work. "We need everyone to come outside!"

The smashers got ready for Kirby's surprise birthday party and waited for Sonic to round Kirby back outside. Two blurs charged through the door and everyone yelled, "SURPRISE!"

Kirby crashed to the ground and was overwhelmed by all the commotion, "Coffee?"

"Happy Birthday, Kirby!"

The smashers lifted Kirby into the air and set him onto his birthday throne. Ganondorf and Mario brought out a 50 ft. birthday cake from the kitchen. Jigglypuff hopped onto the flower garden stage and readied her microphone.

Lucas ran up to Kirby and gave him his birthday present. "So how old are you Kirby?"

"Kirby!" Kirby raised his stub-like arm.

"_One_?" Lucas questioned.

King Dedede handed Kirby his present, "Kirby is one thousand years old."

"WHAT?"

"Well he is a star warrior. Do you even know how old Meta Knight is?"

Samus finally came out of the bathroom and wished Kirby a happy birthday. Peach and Zelda attacked her and nagged her for not helping with the decorations.

Bowser was still in despair when he heard a little voice call out to him, "_Bowser…"_

Bowser jumped back in shock as he heard Mr. Saturn call out to him.

"_I will always be with you, well actually I'll be inside everyone. I'm a part of the cake. Eat me and we will be together forever! Or at least for six more hours…"_

"MY PRECIOUS!" Bowser repeatedly stabbed the cake with his claw. _***POKE* POKE* *POKE* *POKE* POKE***_

Jigglypuff turned on her microphone and did a little vocal warm-up. "Jiggly, Jig Jig puff."

_Everything is __**Pitch Perfect**__! _Jigglypuff said to herself.

All the smashers stared in horror as Jigglypuff got ready to sing.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Diddy Kong screeched.

Olimar tried to run, but he couldn't see anything since his helmet was smeared with ink. To add to the confusion, he bumped into many panicking smashers. They were all too late. Jigglypuff's words reached their ears… "MC DONALD'S! MCDONALD'S! KENTUCKY FRIED CHICKEN AND A PIZZA HUT!"

Samus sang and heard that disgusting song so many times that her face turned a sickly green and she barfed all over the garden. After seeing the sight of barf, Lucas vomited all over the ground.

Donkey Kong was taught 'Monkey-See Monkey-Do'. So he hurled too.

Sonic barfed from having way too much coffee. Kirby did too, but he vomited an endless rainbow.

"I SAW THE SIGN! IT OPENED UP MY EYES, I SAW THE SIGN-"Jigglypuff barfed on top of everyone. Her vomit shot out like a rocket and impaled everyone.

"Nana!" Popo was knocked onto the ground by Jiggly's barf and was reaching for her hand.

"Popo!" Nana also fell to the ground and grabbed his hand. Together, they vomited in sync on each other's faces.

Olimar slipped on random vomit. The ink on his helmet finally cleared up and he saw that he was covered in barf. Olimar sheepishly grinned as he moved his legs and arms up and down to make a vomit-like snow angel.

Pit slipped onto the ground so hard that he was knocked out cold. Mario, Luigi, Ness, Red, Link, Wario, Diddy Kong, and both of the Toons hurled in their hats. Marth was so grossed out that he fainted. Bowser jumped inside the cake to shield himself from the incoming blasts of vomit.

Snake hid in his card board box, but he also barfed. Fox, Falco, and Wolf used their reflectors to reflect the airborne vomit.

"Happy birthday Kirby- Oh…" Master Hand slowly floated back into the mansion, "Well, that left a sour taste in my mouth... and the garden smelled simply putrid…"

**(+(+(+(+)+)+)+)**

You somehow return to the pitch black entity and you see Master Hand waiting for you to return.

"Ahem, that sure was a very unique way to have a birthday party, _heh heh_" Master Hand laughs nervously, "Well I am so glad that we were both able to figure out the theme… WHAT!? You haven't figured out the theme yet?"

You shake your head.

"Oh… well… You see… the theme was, uhhhhh… UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER! XD"

* * *

**There actually is a theme to the **_**Five More Short Graybles**_**! The part where Jigglypuff sings then barfs is from **_**Pitch Perfect**_**. XD**

**CONTEST****: Try to guess the theme of the graybles. If you have multiple guesses on the theme, post them all in your review. One of them is bound to be correct. REVIEW EVEN IF YOU HAVE NO IDEA what the theme is. (Especially Old **_**Justice**_**…) There's no harm in guessing! Don't be a butt, GUESS! **

**If you manage to somehow guess the correct theme, I will personally write a whole skit dedicated to you! Plus, the whole internet will know that won the contest! I guess that I will allow multiple winners. So if more than one person gets it right, they all get a prize.**

**Guests are allowed to participate too! You all have a 2 week period to guess the correct theme. **

**REMEMBER: There are hidden clues/hints in each grayble about the theme. The five short graybles also CONNECT with each other and the THEME somehow.**

**This has been a sequel to **_**Five Short Graybles**_**, which was inspired by **_**Adventure Time with Finn & Jake**_**. The answer will be revealed in the next chapter! XD **


	15. Master Hand Vs Mr Sandbag

Dear _Random12YrOld_,

I finally looked up Slenderman… O.O

I watched the Teens react video about his game, and spent a whole hour on wikipedia reading about him. The games look scary…

Signed, _Magical Puttemtator_

P.S. If you and your brother truly are bronies, then you have to watch Smile HD on youtube! XD ~Smile~Smile~Smile~Smile~Smile~…. SMILE HD!

* * *

**Author NOTES**

**I received many reviews asking to update sooner so here you are! The theme sort of has a little… twist. Thank you all for participating in the contest. I would also like to hear your reaction on the theme**

**All copy rights go to Nintendo and such, now let us begin the story…**

* * *

Please congratulate our winners… _**ZeldaandPikminForever**_ and _**CrystalClearCourier**_!

* * *

_**Master Hand vs. Mr. Sandbag**_

You float weightlessly in a pitch black entity, watching Master Hand and Mr. Sandbag in a heated conversation…

"I want a raise." Mr. Sandbag stated,

"You're an intern," Master Hand pointed out, "You have never been paid, therefore I cannot give you a raise."

"Well, I want a promotion."

"No."

"And, why not?"

"You're an intern."

"I don't want to be an intern anymore. I want to be paid!"

"Why on earth would you want to be paid?"

"I'm leaking." Mr. Sandbag showed him a dark spot, "I need a make over. Wario kept EATING me over and over again in the training room because he was hungry! I need an operation to surgically remove the scarring image of his internal organs out of my mind, I want to live in a home with a wife and three kids, I want to get a tattoo of _Honey Boo-boo_, and I _need_ a vacation. So, I'll ask you one more time… Can I please be paid?"

"No."

Mr. Sandbag and Master Hand turn around and finally notice you.

"Greetings! My name is William S. Squire. I'm an intern at Smash Mansion and can be found in the home run contests. I sometimes guest star in some of the brawls!" Mr. Sandbag glares at Master Hand. "Master Hand is a butt."

"Excuse me," Master Hand flicks Mr. Sandbag off to the side. "Welcome back! You must be here to learn about the theme, yes?"

You nod your head.

"Simply _Smashing_! Ok then, but before I do, I want to explain why some of the guesses aren't the theme:

Food? There wasn't any food in grayble #2!

Females in every chapter? Mr. Saturn is a boy…

Birthday parties? The setting _took place_ at Kirby's birthday party.

Friendship? They all started throwing up on each other. That's some true friendship!"

Mr. Sandbag's eyes glistened, "Just get on with the theme."

"You, I am ignoring." Master Hand turned away form Mr. Sandbag, "The theme was—TASTE! There were a few given examples to the theme:

1. **Greasy**: Samus thought to herself, _these burgers impale a __greasy__ feeling stuck to my teeth…_

2. **Savory**: Meta Knight silently noted, _Her music is so __savory_…

3. **Bitter**: After Sonic helped Kirby off the ground, he asked, "It's a little bitter at first, but have you ever had coffee?"

4.** Sweet**: After he accidentally whisked Mr. Saturn away into the cake batter, Ganondorf tasted it again and said, "This tastes so… sweet."

5. **Sour**: When I saw everyone barfing like heck, I went back inside the mansion and said to myself, "Well, that left a sour taste in my mouth…"

Master Hand snaps his fingers, "Well that was fun! I'm so glad that we both finally understand the theme—"

Mr. Sandbag tackled the huge floating hand and roared, "THAT ISN'T THE THEME!"

"What are you talking about?"

"_Greasy_ is a texture, not a taste."

"Greasy is a taste."

"It's a texture."

You watch them argue at each other from a safe distance.

"TASTE!"

"TEXTURE!"

"TASTE!"

"TEXTURE!"

"TASTE!"

"TASTE!

"TEXTURE—oh wait a minute…" Master Hand stutters.

"Ha! You said texture!" Mr. Sandbag triumphed.

Master Hand looks at you and asks, "Isn't greasy a taste?"

You shake your head.

"Well that changes everything…"

Mr. Sandbag hops over to you, "The actual theme was the **Five Senses**!

1. **See**: Samus was looking at her reflection.

2. **Hear**: Meta Knight listened to Jigglypuff's birthday song.

3. **Feel**: Kirby squirmed on the ground in Sonic's iron grip.

4. **Taste**: Like what Master Hand said earlier, Ganondorf said, "This tastes so… sweet."

5. **Smell**: Master Hand also said, "…and the garden smells simply putrid."

Mr. Sandbag glared at Master Hand, "You almost lied to the whole world, if it wasn't for me. I certainly deserve a raise."

Master Hand merely pounded him with his fist.

William S. Squire flattened and a _smash ball_ leaked out of him. "So you wanna play huh?

Mr. Sandbag head butted the smash ball open and was enshrouded with a mysterious color-changing aura. His eyes sparkled with sapphire rage as he furiously hopped toward Master Hand. Master Hand tried to smack the power out of him, but he was too late. Mr. Sandbag felt a blue spark surge throughout his body, and two sinister lasers shot out of his eyes. Mr. Sandbag concentrated on Master Hand with all his might. Master Hand tried to move but he was paralyzed. Mr. Sandbag's eyes shot out the final blow and Master Hand was utterly vaporized.

"I—I did it!" Mr. Sandbag's eyes looked wild as if he was playing an intense video game, "I defeated Master Hand!" Mr. Sandbag turns to look at you, "I… AM… GLOB!"

* * *

**The contest is over! :D**

**The real theme was going to be Taste, but then I realized 'greasy' is a texture… So I decided to go along with the Five Senses.**

**Please review! I would love to hear your reactions to the theme, your struggles, and such! (People who have entered the contest must post their reaction T^T)**

**Zelda and Crystal, please post a review as soon as you finished reading this. Then we will discuss your **_**prize**_**. Thank you all for participating! **_**SSBB Skits XD**_**'s 100****th**** reviewer will be honorably mentioned.**

**Post this as a favorite/follow if you like my work, and/or want me to PM you of special updates like contests and story arcs and such.**


	16. Red's Past

**Author NOTES**

**Hey fanfiction! I'm trying out a brand new segment that tells something about some of the smashers' pasts. In this story, Red's past comes back to haunt him. **

**WHAT?: Has anyone else noticed that SSB finally wrote more stories than Harvest Moon? SSB will soon pass Fire Emblem... *MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-ack***

**My grandma recently had a heart attack and had to go to the hospital. But she's feeling much much better and checked out! XD**

**I'm uploading a little bit early because I'm going to be gone like the whole weekend visiting my sister in Nebraska. She goes to college. I love my sister, but she hasn't contacted me ever since she went to college. Not even one little phone call... Well, I don't have a cell phone, but she at least could have called the home phone. T^T**

**The contest winners of the graybles, _ZeldaandPikminForever_ and _CrystalClearCourier, _will be having their stories uploaded next. One of their stories is a story arc, maybe even better than the Personalities Split! I think it's better.**

**I apologize for any typos and errors but I seriously doubt that there will be any typos and errors. All copyrights go to Nintendo and such, now let us begin the story...**

* * *

Congrats to the 100th Reviewer... _**ZeldaandPikminForever**_! (He's also one of the contest winners XD)

* * *

_**Red's Past**_

"RED, WATCH OUT!"

A football gracefully spun through the air and rammed into the side of his head, knocking him unconscious. The smashers gathered around him wondering if he was okay.

"Hey kid, are you all right?" Ike poked Red with the tip of his sword.

No response.

"I think we should take him to the infirmary…" Link suggested.

Donkey Kong lifted Red and hung him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Captain Falcon guided them to Dr. Mario's infirmary. The rest of the smashers silently watched them walk into the mansion…

"Great! We just lost two players," Sonic sighed. "So, now what?"

Resseti, the assist trophy, popped out of the ground bursting in tears, "You're so conceited Fox! YOU'RE SO CONCEITED!"

Fox, dumbfounded, stared at the mole, "What?"

**(+(+(+(+)+)+)+)**

_I feel… warm._ Red dreamily thought._ It's as if… I'm being cuddled by tons of mareep._

Red slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to the lights. He sat straight up on a hospital bed still feeling a warm sensation. It took him a few moments to realize something… Dr. Mario was sleeping right on top of him.

Red screamed at the top of his lungs, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh—"

"Oh, you're awake." Dr. Mario sleepily adjusted his monocle.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Red screeched.

Dr. Mario sheepishly grinned at his newest patient, "I was keeping you _warm_."

Red shuddered. _How did I get here? I was going to the tree house until…_

Red took a deep breath, "Why am I here? What happened?"

"Well, you were hit by a football that cracked the side of your skull…" Dr. Mario stood in front of him, "Donkey Kong and Captain Falcon carried you in-a here, and you've been asleep for ten whole days."

"I was asleep for TEN whole days?"

"Nah, I'm just-a fooling around with you! You've been unconscious for about two to three hours. Now I'll be right-a back. I have to finish _replacing_ King Dedede's arm…" Dr. Mario walked out of the room.

Red gazed at his surroundings. The infirmary seemed more like a science lab than a hospital room. He glanced at the strange test tubes with oddly colored fluids. He heard a chainsaw revving up and King Dedede blood-curling screams come from the other room.

Then he heard a loud crash. A strange lady with pink hair suddenly came rushing into his room. She had a white apron tied around her waist and a hat etched with a black first aid symbol. Red never noticed her around the mansion before.

"Who are you—"

"You're okay!" The strange lady hugged him.

Red was confused. He shoved her off of him, "What do you think you're doing?"

The lady blinked. "Don't you remember? It's me, Nurse Joy."

"I think I would remember someone like you. We never met before."

Nurse Joy stared at him oddly, "I'm here to rescue you from the dream world. You've been asleep for five whole years!"

Red blinked, "What are you talking about?"

"Ash, don't you remember?"

_Ash?_

"My name is Red."

"No, your name is Ash Ketchum. Professor Oak said something like this would have happened…" She continued, "After you lost the pokemon league, you've been undergoing a deep depression. Your sadness affected everyone. You lost the will to do anything. You wouldn't eat or sleep, or even respond to us whenever we asked you questions. So, the others thought it would be best if Musharna put you to sleep, but things didn't turn out so well…"

Red listened to the rest of her story.

"Your consciousness slowly drifted away from your body and you were lost to the dream world. It took us years to track you down, but we finally managed to find you! I'm here to take you back."

Red refused to believe any of this. All of this seemed so… fake.

"Listen," He looked Nurse Joy in the eye, "My name is Red. I'm a trainer striving to become the world's best pokemon trainer. I am currently a smasher with three brilliant pokemon who are willing to fight alongside me on my quest. I live at Smash Mansion, and I have friends here that are so close to me, that we're like a family."

"What about your family back at home?" Nurse Joy caught his attention, "None of this is real. Do you even remember how first you got here? Or how you became a smasher?"

_I—I don't remember the first time I got here… Or how I became a smasher..._

"What about my pokemon?" Red unleashed all three of his pokemon. Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard instantly formed a protective barrier around him. "Aren't they real?"

Nurse Joy sadly shook her head, "You subconsciously created them. You used to have a Squirtle, an Ivysaur, and a Charizard in the real world. Your Squirtle travels all over the world with other squirtles, preventing fire from havocking cities and forests. Your Ivysaur calms down your other pokemon and is a true peace maker. Your Charizard currently trains to become the strongest charizard in the world. You missed them all so much, that you subconsciously created them to have brand new adventures with you everyday in this fantasy world."

Red nervously stared at his precious pokemon, "What about the other pokemon? Pikachu, Lucario, Jigglypuff—" He listed off the other pokemon.

"They're all illusions too. Pikachu is your best friend and checks up on you every day to see if you have recovered. A jigglypuff would always follow you around on your adventures in Kanto. And you've made a deep bond with a Lucario once. All of them aren't real."

Red didn't know what to believe. He was shaking uncontrollably.

"You—You're lying!"

"I'm telling the truth. I'm here to take you home. You'll get your memory back and everything will be just like they used to be." Nurse Joy walked towards Red and placed both of her soothing hands onto the side of his head.

Red's mind went against every single thing she said to him, but he let her smooth hands stroke the sides of his head, "If I've been stuck in some kind of weird dream for five whole years, then why is everything here so real? The people around me are much more than mere optical illusions. And I feel that the pokemon that are standing right next to me are living and breathing creatures, instead of a heap of lifeless tools. I feel like… I belong here."

"You don't belong here," She smiled sinisterly, "or at least… NOT YET." Her hands clenched tighter onto Red's thin skull. The irises of her eyes turned blood-red and she bore fangs like a demon. Her hair turned as black as night and her finger tips turned into sharp red claws.

"Aargh!" Red tried to claw her hands off, but she had an iron grip. His pokemon tried to attack Nurse Joy, but black wispy limbs grew out of her back and stabbed them repeatedly, piercing through their bodies.

"Foolish boy," She examined her helpless victim, "As if any of that I said were true."

Red struggled in her grasp as he sensed a malevolent energy charging from within her fingertips.

"I'm here to bring a message;" She stroked his chin with one of her wispy limbs, "It's not like you'll remember it… or who you are. Mewtwo's power is fading and Crazy Hand will return. I'm just going to cause a minor… distortion throughout the mansion. Considerate it a thank-you gift for locking him up for a several of years."

Red winced from the pain, "Why are you doing this!?"

Nurse Joy laughed darkly, "Because..." She whispered something into Red's ear that made his whole body quake with fear. Red shook uncontrollably as the words silently flowed out of her mouth.

When she finished, Red shook his head in despair, "You don't have to do this!"

"But, it is my will." She spoke quietly.

The power within her fingertips finally discharged into his skull, clouding his mind with dark negativity. Red fainted onto the bed and Nurse Joy vanished.

**(+(+(+(+)+)+)+)**

Red fell off of the hospital bed and fell to the cold hard ground with a thud. He squirmed out of his covers in confusion and gazed at his surroundings. There were white walls, strange test tubes, and a small window peering at the broad sunlight. But nothing looked familiar. Red felt a searing pain erupt from his head as he stumbled towards the doorway.

Red gently pushed the door open and heard foot steps. He waited for them to go away, but they got louder and louder. He panicked as he shockingly realized that someone was approaching. Fear and loneliness washed over him. Red quickly bolted down the corridor, away from the sound.

"Red!" He stopped as he heard a kind, gentle voice call out. There was no hatred or any signs of danger in the voice. He turned around to look at the blonde psychic dressed in blue shorts and an ugly horizontally multi-striped shirt.

"Oh good, you're okay!"

Red's eyes widened in fear and he took a small step back. Lucas looked at him with sensitive, deep brown, caring eyes.

"Dr. Mario said you'd be all right after you had a long nap."

_Dr. Mario?_

"What… what happened?" Red quietly asked.

"Well, you were knocked unconscious by our football, so Captain Falcon and Donkey Kong carried you into the infirmary." Lucas painstakingly stared at the ground.

_The infirmary?_

"You've been asleep for so long that Dr. Mario replaced King Dedede's wing with a mechanical arm, took it off, and stitched his original wing back on." Lucas waited for Red to reply, but was only greeted by a blank face.

So he continued, "I'm soooooooo sorry that you got hit by that football. It was an accident, I swear! I kind of suck at throwing the ball… but it was a perfect spiral! Falco said that I throw the best spirals ever! Don't worry, we won and—"

"Who are you?" Red blurted.

Lucas blinked, "What are you talking about? It's me, Lucas. Look, I'm really sorry that I threw that ball at your head." Lucas moved towards him.

Red quickly moved away and eyed him in alarm, "Don't come any closer!"

Lucas was shocked, "You're acting very strange, Red."

_Red?_

He backed farther away from him, "My name is Ash… Ash Ketchum!"

Lucas oddly stared at him, "Okay, this is getting ridiculous. Look, would you just please forgive me?" Lucas started walking towards him.

"G—Get away from me!" _Ash_ yelled at Lucas.

"But, I'm one of your best—"

"N-no, you're not!" Ash shouted shakily. "I don't even know you! I don't know where I am. I don't know what you're talking about… I don't… I just don't… Pikachu!" Ash sprinted away from Lucas. He dashed through the hallway and rushed into a random doorway when he was finally out of sight.

Lucas stumbled to the ground, trying to understand what just happened.

"Red…"

**To be continued.**

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Was it good? D-Did you like it?**

**FUN FACT: Each Nurse Joy's hat has a differently colored first-aid symbol. You should have known that this Nurse Joy was a fake since her first aid symbol was the color black. None of the real Nurse Joys' hats are the color black, therefore she's a fake. **

**Dr. Mario is kind of a mad scientist who takes advantage of his patients. Resseti is the mole from Animal Crossing that screams at you if you reset the game.**

**This was the first time I mentioned Crazy Hand and Mewtwo. Toon Link isn't the only smasher to find Lucas's shirt ugly...**

**This skit is more like a prequel to ZeldaandPikminForever's upcoming story... I really have nothing else to say. The story arc is going to be EPIC! I can assure you that. **

**Until next time, plz review :P**

**...**

**Reviews make me very happy. Like... really Happy 0_o**


	17. Smashville Mall Pt1

_**Author NOTES**_

**Hey Fanfiction! I am terrible sorry that I haven't posted anything for a while. I blame school ._.**

**So basically, the contest winner, **_CrystalClearCourier_**, and I have been working on this whole new story arc! It's like a thousand times better than when the personalities split. I can assure you that. *heh heh heh* **

**CrystalClearCourier: Hey everyone! I don't have a lot to say, but I hope you enjoy this skit that both Magical Puttemtator and I worked on together. It was really fun to write!**

* * *

**Dedicated to the Grayble Contest Winner... _CrystalClearCourier_!**

* * *

_**Smashville Mall**_

_**~ Part one ~**_

"So where is he?"

"He's in the library."

"We have a library?"

"You're the one who created this mansion."

Master Hand shifted uncomfortably in his chair. After Lucas stumbled through his office crying about something wrong with Red, he sent Lucario to track him.

"So, what's wrong with him?" Master Hand asked.

Lucario flexed him palms, "He seems to be acting like a completely different person. I attempted to talk with him, but he freaked out when he learned that I could talk."

"Well does he have some sort of memory loss or amnesia?"

"If he had amnesia, he wouldn't be able to remember anything. But in this case, it's as if he's someone else."

"Could he be trying to trick us? Like is it all an act for a desperate need of attention? I know he didn't have a lot of friends, but he didn't have to go this far..."

"I don't think so… He seemed very serious. He was hiding under a desk when I found him. Red climbed out from under the desk and started talking to me. He seemed very conscious and comfortable around pokemon. When I tried to answer his questions, he started panicking when he learned that I could speak. Then he took out like a hundred pokeballs out of his back pack, and started hurling them at me…" Lucario showed him the numerous bumps on his head, "I sensed his aura, and it seemed like he was making actual intentions to capture me. The Red we know wouldn't do that, so I retreated."

Master Hand sighed tiredly, "Well, we need to figure out what's wrong with Red. Red was supposed to baby-sit Olimar's pikmin today... I'll get everyone's attention, and force someone to attend to Olimar's pikmin. Meanwhile, I want you to do watch Red and make observations."

"…"

* * *

6 smashers enter the local Smashville Mall. One of them rolls inside like a ball, then stands up and points her arm cannon at anyone daring to look their way. The other 5 casually walk inside.

"Samus, you'll scare away these people." Meta Knight says watching a Toad and Koopa couple cower behind a water fountain filled with leaping magikarps.

"That's better then! I don't have to barrel through people to buy something!" Samus lowers her arm and begins looking around the mall. "What's the story with everyone who's here? Why did each of you come to the mall?"

The green plumber named Luigi that was with the group began to faintly remember why he came...

* * *

**+Flashback+**

Sonic the Hedgehog and Yoshi were relaxing on the Smash Mansion's pool deck. Both of them were lying down on pool chairs. They start to hear feet running towards them and look up.

"Hey guys! There's this last cup of coffee from StarRoost's here! Who wants it?" a blonde kid named Lucas asks. He holds out the cup in his hands.

Sonic's eyes sparkle with delight. "Oh, I'll have it!"

"NO, IT'S MINE!" Yoshi suddenly bolts from his chair and stands in front of Sonic. "ME, YOSHI THE DINOSAUR, WILL ONLY HAVE THAT COFFEE!"

Lucas balances the cup of coffee on the top of his head with his powers. "Well okay, but if only one of you can have it, how about you guys have a small FRIENDLY COMPETITION?" he says.

Yoshi glares at the small psychic. "How about... NO!" Yoshi latches his tongue onto the handle of the cup and gulps down all of the coffee.

Sonic stared at the green dino in disbelief, "Uh, what DID you just do!?"

"I JUST DRANK YOUR COFFEE!" Yoshi smiled in an evil way.

The sky grew dark, and a murderous look gleamed in Sonic's eyes, "Well, if I can't have the coffee... NO ONE CAN!"

Sonic's mouth opened like a hinged lid, and he shoved the poor dino down his throat. "NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM!"

Lucas watched in horror as Yoshi's rough dinosaur hide brushed against his sharp teeth. Sonic snapped his mouth shut, and Yoshi's small muffled voice died away. A red exclamation mark floated over Lucas's head, as Sonic turned to look at him stoically.

"Aaaaaaahhh!" Lucas ran away.

"Yeah, you'd go run and tell your mommy, but YOU DON'T HAVE ONE!" Sonic yelled at the fleeing psychic.

Luigi watched the whole scene from behind a tree in fear, _I created a monster..._

* * *

Luigi trembles at the memory of what he saw earlier while the others look at him.

"Uh...forget I asked." Samus says to Luigi.

"Screw you guys! I'm a free king!" Bowser skips away from the smashers and further into the mall. Samus sighs.

"R.O.B. unit is in need of a new battery." R.O.B. says blinking his eyes and whirring. "Old battery is depleted of use. New cartridge requested."

"That explains it. Pikachu?"

"Pika, pika pi, Pikachu chu!" Pikachu wags his tail, "Pika?"

The smashers look at each other confused until Meta Knight translates, "He says that he needs to buy more pokefood."

"Master Hand is forcing me to shop for the house. Mostly because everyone else was making up these crazy stories about the mall." Luigi's eyes widen at the mention of 'crazy stories'.

"Mario said that when he came here to get more gloves, he saw...things...whatever that means." Samus shrugs it off. "Meta Knight, why did you come?"

The masked warrior remains silent at the question.

"You'll have to tell me eventually." Samus gives everyone a list on a piece of paper to remind them why they went to the mall in the first place. "Okay, everyone split up! We'll meet back at the elevator on the highest floor, then we're going back home. No roaming, no unnecessary spending, nothing. Understood?"

A murmur of agreement erupts from the smashers.

"Okay. Stick to the objective. You two are coming with me." Samus motions to Pikachu and Meta Knight to follow her. R.O.B. wheels off in a different direction and Luigi does the same.

**(+(+(+(+)+)+)+)**

R.O.B. slowly makes his way through the mall and passes by the decorative piranha plants, Waddle Dees, flying chaos, and Animal Crossing villagers. He raises the paper to his camera eyes and scans the document.

"Shopping list. Page 1 of 1. Items needed are R.O.B. battery pack and deluxe charger. In stock at Robot Depot." the robot computes. "Difficulty level of task: easy."

R.O.B. folds up the paper into a tiny square and puts it into a compartment on his torso.

"Coordinates of store are...bzzzt. Krrrsssht."

R.O.B. starts to malfunction. His head spins 360 as his neck rises up and down and his arms wave about. A static sound comes from the robot as he shuts down entirely and hangs his head down. He stays motionless in the middle of the floor.

Some youngsters are passing through the mall when one of them notice the idle robot.

"Hey guys, check it out!" a small blue toad says running up to R.O.B. He taps the camera eyes. "It's a robot!"

"Duuuude, the boss was saying something like needing extra help around the place, dude." an orange Shy Guy walks over to the toad sipping from a milkshake cup through a straw.

"Get real! We don't even know how that thing works!" a waddle doo with a pony-tail exclaims, "What if it goes psycho on us?"

"Duuuude, it's not even turned on. We have nothing to worry about dude." the orange Shy Guy says, watching his toad friend inspect R.O.B. "You watch too many movies, dude."

"I'm a girl." the waddle doo fixes her baseball cap.

"Whatever, dude."

"Let's take it back to the boss!" the blue toad suggests.

** ~0~**

_R.O.B. has shut down unexpectedly. Do you want to continue with normal start up procedure?_

EMERGENCY MODE START UP:

YES  
NO

_R.O.B. is now starting up..._

R.O.B. turns on and waits for his camera eyes to adjust to the bright lights. He does a joint test by turning and moving his body parts around. R.O.B. feels something inside one of his compartments, then takes out a folded up paper and unfolds it. He scans the paper.

"Foreign document. Scanning protocol commencing..." R.O.B. waits a few moments to register any memory of the paper.

"...Failed to recognize significance." the robot's battery shortage caused his memory databanks to blank out, giving him amnesia. He has no memory of who he or why he was at the mall.

R.O.B. drops the paper on the floor and analyzes his surroundings. He processes his new information as he whirrs.

"Fast food restaurant. Store number 1 of unknown. Mall utility."

R.O.B. looks up to see a young red-haired boy with a very huge grin.

"Hi! Welcome to Good Burger! I never met a robot before... But, you would be a great addition to the team!"

R.O.B. scans the figure. "Neutral force. No threat intended."

The red-haired boy laughs, "I like you already! You know what? You look like a pretty decent cook!" The scrawny figure places a chef hat on R.O.B. and guides him to his station...

**~0~**

Bowser is happily frolicking through the mall, not even noticing the screaming citizens fleeing from getting crushed by the koopa king's stomps. Each step shakes the ground from his large build.

"This is great! No one is telling me what do, and that's how it should be!" Bowser says narrowly stepping on a frightened Waddle Dee. The creature faints after Bowser's tail brushes over him.

"Kings give orders, not get 'em!"

Bowser passes a colorful store next to him. He backs up and pokes his head through the entrance.

"Hello, what's this?"

The burly turtle stomps inside and takes in the breathtaking glory of the store itself.

Stuffed animal skins were in a bucket that some children were going through. One of the children ran with a bear skin to a machine filled with pure white cotton that could be seen tumbling in a glass window. Another machine with air jets had customers spray air onto their stuffed toys to fluff them, then after they could go to a wall that was lined with an assortment of clothes. Children sat at computers and typed in information for their new toy, then had a parent go to the cash register to pay for the toy and receive a birth certificate.

"Well give me a hat and call me Green Stache! What kind of place is this?" Bowser says folding his muscular arms.

"Hi! Welcome to Build-a-Friend Workshop! How may I help you?" a Toad woman says looking up at Bowser.

"Build-a-Friend Workshop? What do you even do in here?"

"I can take you through the process if you'd like!"

"Sure, fine."

Bowser had no idea what he was getting himself into just then. Before he knew it, he found himself running back to the basket for stuffed animal skins just as the lady was explaining the process of stuffing insertion.

"I'll take some of these...er, for my kids." Bowser claims. He walks over to the stuffing station and begins stuffing some of the toy animals. In the corner of his eye, he sees someone ducking down at the cash register. The koopa king lumbers over to the counter and looks over the station.

"Jerry?" he says with a surprised look.

"Oh, uh, hey Lord Bowser..." the dry bones says standing up slowly.

"You never told me that you worked here."

"Because, uh, I needed extra cash?"

"You called in sick!"

The dry bones stammers as he's caught in his lie. "Um, uh...well, what is a koopa king like you doing at Build-a-Friend Workshop? I could get away with it, but you stick out like a sore thumb!"

Bowser is taken aback by his minion's words. "I-I'm getting stuff for my kids!"

"Riiiight..." the dry bones says with sarcasm and nods his head.

"Anyway, you're gonna work more hours from now on! And I'm decreasing your pay!" Bowser declares.

"What!?"

"Yeah! Koopa King is taking back HIS dough that HE stole for HIMSELF, and decided to be gracious to share with his minions!"

"Lord Bowser, come on!"

"Nope, my mind is made up." Bowser walks to the entrance of the store still carrying the stuffed animals he was able to fill, then turns to face the entirety of the store.

"The king of awesome is EXITING THE BUILDING!" He walks backward sporting a peace sign.

"Sir, you have to pay for those." the Toad woman says calmly.

Bowser returns to the store without enthusiasm since the mood was killed, then takes a few coins and throws them at the dry bones.

"I'm coming back to steal those later." Bowser says as he walks out.

**~0~**

Luigi strolls through the mall on his mission for coffee beans. After looking at the mall directory, he now knows that the beans he is looking for can be found on the top floor on the mall, in the T.I.Y. Express store.

"This should be easy...I hope." Luigi says taking another look at his list, then putting the list back in his pocket. He realizes that the part of the mall he's in isn't as crowded as the other parts.

"Great, less people!" Luigi says walking to the escalator. He steps on and wait to reach his destination.

Suddenly, the escalator slows down halfway to the top, then stops completely.

"What? No, no! No no no!" Luigi stomps on the step to try to get it working again to no avail. He is stuck on the escalator.

And no one there is courteous enough to help him. Or at least tell him to just simply walk up the rest of the way.

"HEEEEELLLLLP!"

_To be continued…_

* * *

**So we hope you guys like how the story is going so far. We promise that it gets even MORE exciting when Pt.2 comes. It actually gets really INTENSE! XD**

**We would love to hear some joyous reviews.**

**For all of you reviewers who call yourself 'Guest', you all need a specific nickname. I can't tell which guest is which. ;c**


	18. Smashville Mall Pt2

**Author NOTES**

**Hey Fanfiction! Sorry for the long wait~**

**Here's part 2! However, I apologize that this is very long... Although, it is very action packed and such. You guys will enjoy it. But the weird part is that this is like 3 skits in one... **

**Anyway, CrystalClearCourier and I had a lot of fun creating this story. Like an entire month (not 30 days straight though. Basically whenever we were online, we would chat). We made all of this possible via PMs! We have sent 139 private messages to each other so far! XD**

**All copy rights go to Nintendo and such, now let us begin part 2...**

* * *

**_Smashville Mall _**

**_~Part Two~_**

Samus, Pikachu, and Meta Knight have finished their share of the shopping and were on their way to the top elevator as planned. Samus is still pointing her blaster at anyone who wants to step up to them.

"Pika pi?"

"Of course this is necessary. You don't just run into anyone, you know." Samus says eyeing a paranoid Goomba trying to walk ahead of her.

"Pika..." Pikachu continues walking without anything else to say on the matter.

Samus felt awkward having Meta Knight as a small shadow.

"Meta Knight, why are you always so quiet? It's like you weren't even with us the whole time." Samus asks. The caped crusader still remains silent.

"Will you at least tell me why you came to the mall?"

No response.

Samus sighs as she shifts the shopping bags she carries on her arms.

"If you're not going to answer my questions, can you do the action of a question?"

Meta Knight averts his yellow eyes to Samus without doing anything else.

"Can you carry some of these bags?" she hands some to the knight.

Meta Knight takes the offering with one gloved hand, slightly opens his Dimension Cape to adjust the bags, then wraps it back around him again. The bags didn't even show through his cape.

It's mystery how Meta knight is even able to do that. Rumors that float around say that Meta Knight's cape was enshrouded with otherworldly powers. Many of the smashers believe that inside Meta Knight's cape is an entirely different dimension, or even a universe! Or it's an empty, airless, black darkness the size of a void. How he is able to teleport still remains unknown to all.

"Thank you." Samus says as she presses the elevator button. While waiting for the elevator, she begins to wonder where the others went.

"I wonder where Bowser and Luigi are. They should be finished by now." Samus says looking at a nearby mall clock. "They weren't here the first time. It's a good thing we got something to eat."

After she said that, a Hammer Bro in security uniform and a Boo with a cop hat approaches the group.

"Ma'am, does this belong to you?" the Hammer Bro asks holding out a green plumber that seemed to be frozen. Though he wasn't frozen at all, he was just stiff from being scared.

"Yes...sorry officers." Samus says now taking the green plumber and putting him under her arm. "What happened to him?"

"We were only asking him to walk up the elevator, then as soon as he saw my partner, he locked up stiff." the Hammer Bro gestures to the ghost beside him.

"I was just tryin' to help him off the escalator! I didn't know he was scared of ghosts." the Boo says.

"It's alright. It happens." Samus sighs.

"Oh, and also...he said something about coffee beans." the Hammer Bro reports. "He was shaking violently and rocking back and forth when we found him. He was murmuring something that sounded like _'java_..._java'_ over and over again..."

"So we's nice enough to give ya some of ours from our station!" the Boo finishes. He hands Samus a package of StarRoost's coffee beans in a shopping bag.

"Thank you so much." Samus says taking the bag from the security guards. "I hope he wasn't any trouble."

"Oh no, it's quite alright miss. You have a good day now." the Hammer Bro says saluting.

"See ya!" the Boo waves.

"Bye, thanks!" Samus calls out as the security guards go back to where they came. Then she groans, stands Luigi up and takes off her helmet.

"Well, that was awful..." she says placing a hand on her forehead.

"Pika! Pika pi pika pika PIKA!" Pikachu starts freaking out for no particular reason.

"What's wrong Pikachu?"

Pikachu jumps up and down, runs around in a circle, then the fur on his back stands up as he gives off electricity.

"Meta Knight, do you know what's wrong?" Samus asks the knight. Meta Knight shakes his head and shrugs.

The ground begins shaking under the smashers' feet. Samus realizes that Pikachu was sensing an earthquake coming.

But it wasn't an earthquake at all. It was none other than Bowser, making his way to the elevator they were located. A few people ran away in front of the three, then Bowser came up to them a moment after.

"Hey guys, don't mind me." he says holding some stuffed animals. "Let's go home now. I have to prove to Mario I can kick his stupid butt in Mario Kart."

Samus, deciding not to question anything since she was starting to get a headache, puts her helmet back on and sees the elevator door open. She picks up Luigi and carries him into the large elevator, then a calm Pikachu, a quiet Meta Knight, and a satisfied Bowser follow her inside. The elevator doors close and they begin to descend from the 4th floor.

"What's up with Green 'Stache?" Bowser asks eyeing the plumber that was still frozen.

Pikachu goes over to Luigi, then jumps up and grabs a part of Luigi's mustache in his teeth. When Pikachu reaches the floor again form the resistance of the mustache, he lets go and has his feet touch the ground. Luigi's mustache snaps back and awakens him from his state.

"Aaaaah!" Luigi shrieked.

"Luigi, you never cease to amaze me." Samus comments as she still wonders how it was possible to freeze like that.

The elevator suddenly makes a weird noise and shakes the smashers around. It slows down, then stops moving altogether.

"Wha? What happened?" Bowser says looking around.

"Pikaaaaa!" Pikachu never liked small spaces. Even though he's not always in one, Pokeballs were cramped enough!

"First the escalator, now the elevator?!" Luigi says backing up against one of the walls.

Pikachu, Bowser, and Luigi all start talking at once very loudly. Meta Knight remains silent even though he doesn't like the noise at all, nor the situation they were in.

"Everybody, calm down!" Samus says holding up her arms. "It should start working again soon. Everyone knows that this mall is old by now..."

The smashers take her word for it and patiently wait for the elevator to start up again. They wait.

And wait.

And wait...

_5 minutes later..._

The smashers are still waiting in silence for the elevator to finish the trip. Bowser checks a watch on his wrist that he mysteriously obtained. Luigi nods his head to the elevator music.  
_  
10 minutes later...  
_  
Meta Knight tries balancing Galaxia in the middle of his palm while Samus tinkers with her arm cannon. Pikachu scratches his ear.

_20 minutes later..._

Everyone is standing still when Samus swears she hears a small sound from somewhere. Deciding to brush it off, she looks around the room nonchalantly.

Pikachu takes a small whiff of the air, then suddenly faints belly up with his tongue out. Luigi's eyes roll to the back of his skull as he closes his eyes and lands on the ground with a thud. Meta Knight places a gloved hand over part of his mask hole silently.

"What happened to those guys?" Samus asked confused.

"Sorry..." Bowser apologizes looking away from the group.

_So much later, that the previous narrator got too tired of waiting and quit his job, and then a new narrator was hired._

Bowser is spinning inside his shell on the ground while making wolf noises as Pikachu literally bounces off the walls of the elevator. Meta Knight is going around yelling "HUBDEEYUBEEDEEUHWAH!" making a flurry of sword strikes at the elevator corners. Luigi and Samus play patty cake on the ground very loudly.

"PATTY CAKE! PATTY CAKE! BAKER'S MAN!"

"BAKE ME A CAKE AS FAST AS YOU CAN!"

"PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKACHU!"

"HUBDEEYUBEEDEEUHWAH!"

"AWOOOOOOOOO-"

_A long, long, __**long**__ time later...  
_  
Luigi pulls away a card with text from the 4th wall, "This elevator needs to hurry. I'm running out of time cards."

"The elevator hasn't even MOVED!" Bowser roars out suddenly.

**~0~**

Meta Knight shifts in his spot and slowly sits up. He soon opens his eyes and groans as he stretches his limbs.

"So...everyone's up." Samus sighs with monotone.

"And we're still stuck in here..." Bowser says lowering his head.

"At least we all have each other." Luigi acknowledges. Everyone in the room intimidatingly stares down at Luigi. The plumber lowers his head and hides his eyes with his cap.

"Man, I'm hungry!" Bowser says now staring at the ceiling.

"There should be some food from the food court in a plastic ba-"

Samus doesn't even finish her sentence when the koopa king lunges to the shopping bag collection and savagely looks for food.

"Food, food...FOOD!" Bowser sticks his hand in a paper bag and pops open the lid to a large bowl container.

"Bowser, that's not regular food." Meta Knight says with half lidded eyes.

"Dahn tell meesh wash food!" Bowser retorts stuffing his face. He hungrily chews as crumbs fall from his mouth.

"Pikachu!" the pokemon says angrily as he stomps a foreleg on the ground.

"Bowser, Meta Knight was trying to tell you that you're eating Pokekibble!" Samus takes the container away from Bowser and showing him the label.

The turtle's eyes bug out as he spits out the contents of his mouth, "Ew, GROSS!" He begins brushing any remains off his tongue with his hands.

Samus slowly wipes off the food off her visor, "Yes, very..."

"Now what will Pikachu eat?" Luigi says looking at everyone.

"Pika, pika pi pikachu!" the mouse pokemon says happily.

Meta Knight stares down at him, "No Pikachu, you will not eat the food from the food court."

"PIKA!" Pikachu barks.

"I should get the food! I just ate nasty Poke whatever trail mix!" Bowser reasons selfishly.

"Now now..." Meta Knight says stepping to the center of the room. "If anyone should get the food, it will be me. It'll keep my blood sugar from getting too low and not be incapable of staying sharp." he puts his hands on his puffball hips and turns up his nose.

"No way!" Samus steps forward to the caped crusader. "This food is mine, and I purchased it with my hard earned money!"

"Cough cough,_ Master Hand's money_, cough cough cough." Bowser says under his breath. Samus glares at him.

"Anyway, I'll eat this in front of you guys for all I care!"

"Guys, can't we just um...well, you know,_ share _the food?" Luigi carefully suggested.

"**NO!**" Everyone screams at poor Luigi.

"PIKA, PIKA!" the mouse pokemon jumps onto Bowser face and knocks him over.

"GET IT OFFA ME!" he says flailing on the ground.

"Here, I'll help you!" Samus jumps into the air and points out her elbow. "PILE DRIVER!" she cries as she connects her elbow with Bowser's gut.

"YOWCH! Why you little!" Bowser punches Samus and sends her flying into one of the walls. "Hahaha!" he laughs and points.

"Bowser, you forgot the rules of chivalry!" Meta Knight tackles Bowser and they land on the other side of the elevator. Pikachu gets knocked off Bowser and lands beside him.

"Ugh...where are my manners?" Bowser says rubbing his head. "Here, let me get that for you! There's something on your face!"

"What? There's nothing on my face." Meta Knight claims patting his mask. The koopa king punches the knight and knocks him into Samus, who was stuck in the wall from the earlier impact.

"IT WAS PAIN!" Bowser roars fiercely.

Meta Knight falls to the ground on his face and is about to get up when Samus falls onto him after. Samus stumbles as she gets up along with the knight, then stops and looks at him.

Samus punts the star warrior across the room and into Pikachu, knocking him down.

"Nice Spare!" a random announcing voice says out of nowhere.

Pikachu pushes the puff ball off himself, then bites down on Meta Knight's foot. He cringed as his metal shoes destroyed his pokemon teeth.

"You are no match for my flawless armor. Crafted for only the finest! Meta Knight says proudly.

Pikachu runs behind Meta Knight, jumps atop his head, and chomps down.

"AHHHHHH!" Meta Knight runs around in a circle, then pulls the pokemon off and throws him to the center of the room.

Samus takes a defensive stance, then runs to the center of the elevator. Bowser jumps up and begins running too, and Meta Knight follows the other's actions. Pikachu, in the middle, begins to charge up electricity while Luigi shakes in fear as the smashers get closer...

"WAIT, STOP!" Samus yells as she realizes something. Meta Knight digs his heels into the ground to slow down, while Bowser is running too fast to stop and ends up tripping over Pikachu and landing on him. A muffled squeak is heard from under the koopa king. Luigi immediately runs over to help Pikachu.

Samus looks through the plastic bags, then looks up with anguish as she remembers something.

"We put the food...in the Pick Up Department...to grab it at the entrance when we were going home..." Samus drags out slowly. Everyone stares at the space warrior as a dead silence is present in the elevator.

Bowser rolls off Pikachu and helps him up, then looks at him sadly.

"Look at us..." Meta Knight says examining his dirtied gloves. "We've become wild animals..."

"We might have even become something worse." Samus says looking at the floor with a bruised cheek. "How did it get this way?"

"One thing for sure, is that this elevator is making us _insane_." Bowser says looking at his no longer polished claws.

"We always fight at the Smash Mansion, but not like this..." Luigi looks at each of his friends woefully. Meta Knight quietly sheaths his sword. Samus puts her helmet back on in shame, and Bowser runs a hand through his fiery hair. Pikachu looks down as tears form in his eyes.

"Friends, we always stick together through thick and thin, no matter what." Meta Knight says walking in front of his fellow smashers. "Victory is our destiny. And without being a team, we're only destined to fail."

At this, everyone nods thoughtfully in agreement. Luigi puts his hand out to the group.

Everyone else soon follows,

"3…"

"2..."

"1…"

"**SUPER SMASH BROTHERS**!" the proud fighters shout at the top of their lungs, they all high five each other.

"You know, it's silly that we were fighting over something that wasn't even there." Luigi says as he starts to look through the shopping bags.

"Yeah, who would've thought food would come between us someday?" Samus adds. "It's crazy that we even survived with each othe—"

"Hey look! I found a granola bar!" Luigi exclaims holding up the snack.

A silent tension rises between the smashers as they lock eyes with each other.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...MINE!" Bowser dives for the granola bar just as Luigi tosses it away in the fear of being crushed.

"WHAT? MINE!" Samus jumps onto the koopa king to hold him down.

"HAND IT OVER!" Meta Knight says contributing to the dog pile.

"PIKA!"

The human, turtle, puffball, and mouse creature shout incoherent things as they roll around in a heap. The plumber just watches from afar, sweatdrops, and sighs at how ridiculous these guys are.

Luigi suddenly notices the granola bar fly up into an air vent and disappear forever. He looks back down at the pile to see incredulous looks on their faces.

"NOOOO!" Bowser yells at the air vent.

Samus pulls herself away from the pile while looking at the air vent, then gets on her knees.

"Why? Why did I get put in this situation with these people?" she says hysterically as she collapses onto the floor, banging her helmet on the ground.

Pikachu is absolutely angry that the only food in proximity was just flung into the depths of Smashville Mall. He begins sparking energy into his red cheeks.

"Pi...ka..."

Samus looks back up from her self loathing and takes another look at the air vent in the ceiling.

The vent. The air vent. The air vent in the elevator.

THE AIR VENT!

Samus gets back onto her feet. "Guys, there's an air vent up there!" she points.

"Really?" the koopa, the plumber, and the caped knight shout.

"…CHUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu releases his contained energy and shocks the entire elevator, along with the other smashers.

The lights in the elevator shut off, and everything turns pitch black.

"WAAAHHH! THE DARK!" Luigi wails as he remembers that ghosts like to hide in the dark.

The elevator creaks slowly. Then suddenly, it drops down fast at speeds of 100 miles per hour. Screaming smashers are heard in the elevator shaft as they fall. The elevator goes so fast, that the smashers literally have their bodies pressed back onto the ceiling.

Luigi prays in Italian out of desperation and Bowser hides in his shell. Pikachu is safely tucked under Samus's arm. Meta Knight... his head was spinning. He knew they weren't going to survive-he could feel it.

He was supposed to be the most calm and sensible person of the group, but in reality, he was scared. He was scared of dying. He first learned how to wield a sword to protect himself from danger. As his swordsmanship grew stronger, he swore on his faithful blade Galaxia, that he would fight to protect everyone. He even had the finest blacksmith in the universe craft him impenetrable armor. Meta Knight's blood ran cold, and he could feel himself shaking uncontrollably.

Dark negative thoughts began to cloud his mind,

_You're a coward!_

_You weren't strong enough to protect your friends._

_** It's all your fault!**_

Meta Knight stared into the dark, "...It's all my fault."

Suddenly, someone tightly gripped his right hand. Meta Knight looked up to see everyone looking at him, their auras radiating in the darkness.

Samus squeezed his hand tighter, "You idiot... It isn't your fault!"

Luigi held onto his other hand, "Please, don't-a blame yourself."

Bowser snorted as he grabbed the plumber's glove, "... I guess it was sorta my fault for getting us stuck in the elevator in the first place. I'm kind of… obtuse."

"Pika, pika. Pi. Pi. chuu!" Pikachu held onto Bowser and Samus.

Meta Knight felt unusually calm as everyone held hands with each other. The dark negativity that clouded his mind disappeared. Even though they were plummeting to their doom, he felt happy. He hadn't felt this happy in a very long time.

The elevator shaft screeched even louder and it seemed like they only had a few moments before they were to crash unto the ground.

"I have no regrets." Samus breathed.

Then all of a sudden, time seemed to stop. Familiar voices began to resonate inside of Meta Knight's head.

'_SUPER SMASH BROTHERS!_'

Meta Knight felt a weird feeling surge inside his chest. A power welled inside of him, and he reacted without thinking. Meta Knight's bright yellow eyes sparked like a fire igniting. He covered everyone with his cloak and murmured, "...**You are under my power**!"

**(+(+(+(+)+)+)+)**

Somewhere underground, a spinning cylinder is illuminated by an eerie green light from far away. That cylinder becomes a blue ball, and that blue ball twirls around once more before opening its cape. The smashers fall onto the ground gasping for air.

The elevator crashes to the ground, bursting in flames, a safe distance away from the smashers. Meta Knight falls to the ground breathing heavily.

_What was that? The split second before we hit the ground, I felt a... spark.  
_  
Bowser stands up shakily and looks around, "How... how are we still alive?"

Luigi stares at Meta Knight in awe, "You never did that before."

The smashers look at Meta Knight and wait for him to respond.

"I—I really don't know" Meta Knight replied, "What ever happened wasn't me alone."  
_Is... is this why Master Hand sent me here?_

"Well, at least we're still alive. Is everyone ok?" Samus asks. Everyone nods their heads and she continues, "We're somewhere underground. It's possible that we're far, underneath the mall."

Pikachu looks into the pitch black darkness, and sees something reflect off light from the burning elevator. He pointed his ears forward and tilted his tail back, alarming the other smashers.

"Pika! pika pi, pika, pi pi. CHU!" Electricity sparked in his cheeks.

The smashers look at each other confused until Meta knight draws his sword. "He says that there's something there." He translated.

"WHAT?" Luigi cowers behind the fire breathing turtle.

"Pikachu saw something in the darkness." Meta knight pointed.

"Mama mia..." Luigi lights his hand with green flame.

The smashers walk into the darkness, illuminated by Luigi's light. They walk for what seemed like an hour, until they stopped in front of a large steel door covered in locks and seals.

"Oh, look a door!" Luigi exclaimed, "Let's-a _not_ go into it."

"It might be our only way out." Samus stated.

"Why would there be a door deep underground here in-a first place? It could be a trap!"

Meta Knight crossed his arms, "Which is why we should investigate."

"How are we even supposed to get inside? It's-a locked." _Yes!_

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Bowser charged at full speed and rammed into the door, shifting all of his weight. He took a few steps back and cracked his knuckles. He gently blew at the door and it toppled to the ground.

Luigi peeked through the ominous, dark opening. _Nooooooooo!_

"Let's go inside." Samus walked over the metal door.

**(+(+(+(+)+)+)+)**

When the smashers entered the room, there was a loud click and the lights turned on. ***CLICK***

"Aaaah!" Samus shrieked.

The 4 other smashers looked at one another.

"Did Samus just scream?" Luigi asked.

"It sounded really cute..." Bowser whispered.

"Wait, what?"

"Nothing."

Samus pretended like nothing happened and looked at their surroundings, "It seems that we're in some sort of underground lab."

The room was overall very huge. The walls were made out metal and the floor was almost like a chain linked fence. There were ramps leading into the center of the room, adjoined with solid railings. Book cases filled the walls, and books were scattered around the room. There were desks crammed with papers and strange test tubes lying all over the floor. But the most peculiar part of the underground lab was…

"PIKA!" Pikachu pointed at the encapsulated figure in the center of the room. There was a beautiful, humanoid creature encased in a tube-like capsule of some sort, gracefully floating in an alien blue liquid. Its eyes were closed, and it looked kind of... sad.

The smashers walked up the ramp and observed the sleeping figure.

"What is this?" Samus's question hung in the air.

Meta Knight noticed an opened book on a nearby desk and examined the mysterious writings...

* * *

_July 7th, year 2XXX_

At last! Our project is finally complete. With this new medicine, we are finally able to cure the Blorbs! We will be heroes! People will finally treat us with the respect we've always deserved. My darling, Alicia, will finally be restored to her beautiful, calm self. Please bear with us a little longer, Alicia! Everything is going to be just fine...

* * *

"Hmm." Meta knight flipped to the next page.

* * *

_JUly 8th, Year 2XXX_

S0mEtHing WeNt terribly wR0nG. ThE experimeNt was a Faillurrrre... oUr MediciNe cured the Bl0Rbs, bUt it gave heR a terrible sIde-EffeCt. We tRiEd to lock awAy the otHer test suBJects aNd VictiMs, buT thEy were still sUfferIng. The OnLy other Cure fOr our spoiled ReSults was DEATH. I'm s0 s0Rry Alic1a! I'm so terrIbLy s0rRy... I cOuld never EVER kill yOu. I'vE sav3d Y0ur L1fe, buT noW you bear A dreadfuL cUrsE t sUch a young agE.. PlEase... F0rgIve Me!

* * *

Meta Knight's eyes widened as he furiously flipped over the next pages. There wasn't any more text. The journal stopped. He flipped back to the page, with the sloppy engravings. It was as if the writer was scribbling in the dark or something. Regardless, he needed more information. He faintly remembered Peach mentioning the _Blorbs_ one time…

"Luigi." He called.

"Y—Yes Meta Knight?"

"What were the Blorbs?"

Luigi didn't answer right away. He took a several seconds then answered, "The Blorbs was a virus inflicted upon the entire Mushroom City. Mario and I had to search for the fragments of a very powerful star to cure them."

"..." Meta Knight was perplexed. The Blorbs were eventually cured, but the writer of the journal said that he had conducted a cure for the Blorbs, which failed resulting in a freakish accident.

Meta Knight looked at the encased figure again. He gazed closely, memorizing every single detail, until he felt as if he were hit by a ton of bricks. The pieces all fell into place. This was... Alicia.

"Meta Knight, what's wrong-Ahh!" Luigi tripped over a lever and the lights began to flicker with static.

The capsule opened and the blue liquid surrounding her body fell through the ground's floor. Alicia fell with a thud.

The smashers surrounded her.

** ~0~**

"...re you okay?"

Alicia opened her eyes surrounded by weird creatures. She merely blinked then began to panic.

"WHY AM I AWAKE?" She asked.

Luigi shakily stood over her, "I accidentally tripped on a lever and let you out... Are you okay?"

She began to scoot away from the smashers, "No no no no, this can't be happening! No no no no... you have to get away from me!"

Bowser blinked, "Why? What's wrong?"

"Argh! Please... you have to—Aah! You have to run!"

Meta Knight narrowed his eyes, "We have to evacuate! Samus, we need to get everyone away from her as fast as we can!"

Samus nodded and they tried to exit the room, but an ear splitting screech filled the room. Alicia was shaking violently on the ground. Her limbs popped out of her skin, extending into longer arms and legs. Her skin tone changed into a sickly blue. Her finger nails grew into sharp deadly claws. She then, clawed out her own eyes sockets and barfed acid all over the ground.

Luigi fell to the ground stone dead and fainted.

"RUN!" The smashers attempted to retreat, but the creature soared in front of them blocking the exit. She gave a blood curling screech and knocked them away with her torn arm. Samus flew onto the wall, denting the metal surface from the impact. Pikachu crashed next to her, sparking with electricity.

Bowser guarded the blow with his shell and skidded a few inches away. He gave a loud roar and charged into battle, throttling at full speed towards the mutant. In a blink of an eye, she easily moved out of the way, appearing behind him. Bowser tried to stop himself, but realized that it was too late. His momentum threw his body against a tattered book case.

The case of books collapsed under his weight. _She's fast!_

Alicia turned to look at an unconscious Luigi and bore a sinister smile. The virus was taking over her mind. The idea of killing someone who couldn't even defend himself raged inside of her like a war. She hesitantly lobbed a spit of burning acid at him. Meta Knight quickly dashed in front of Luigi and shielded him with his wing.

The acid melted a part of his flesh and burned holes through his velvet like skin. Meta Knight winced in pain as he tucked his injured wing back into his cloak and drew his sword. Pikachu made sure Samus was alive before charging into battle. He enshrouded his coat of fur with thunder and crashed into the monster with a Volt Tackle.

Samus shakily stood up as she noticed that Alicia wasn't taking any damage. Pikachu was shocking her with a trillion volts of electricity, and yet, she seemed unharmed. There were many times when Pikachu was open for counter attacks, but she managed to stay still. Then a thought occurred to her: _She wants us to finish her off._

Samus promised herself that she would never do this outside of the matches at Smash Mansion, but there weren't any other options. This was extremely dangerous, and so powerful, that she could even kill herself if she didn't focus... She pointed her right arm at Alicia as the smashers combined attacks.

Alicia fought off the virus as best as she could, but she lost control. The monster inside her erupted with power. She clutched her head in pain while emitting a shockwave knocking back the smashers. She gave another loud wail as she latched her tongue around Pikachu's neck, dragging him closer.

Pikachu clawed the ground for a way to escape her vice-like grip, "PIKA!"

Meta Knight leapt from the floor and slashed her tongue off. Alicia recoiled and howled in pain as Bowser watched Samus's arm extend into a huge cannon. He quickly pulled everyone away from Alicia, screaming, "NOW!"

Samus exerted all of her suit's energy into one final blast. A beam of plasma shot out of Samus's arm, colliding into the poor suffering girl. A bright light illuminated the room as the beam continued to blast at full power. Samus struggled to maintain the blast as parts of her power suit started falling off. The light started fading as more pieces of armor continued to fall off.

Samus continued to focus the blast of energy as almost all of her suit was sacrificed for energy. The beam subsided and the light died away when her arm cannon dismantled onto the ground. She collapsed onto the ground feeling the suit's exhaust taking its toll. She breathed heavily as Pikachu protectively stood beside her.

"Is—is it over?" she asked.

When no one answered, Samus looked up to find Alicia shakily standing up. She was cradling her wounded arm and barfing acid everywhere. She hissed at the smashers then crab-walked onto the wall. She pierced through the ceiling with her sharp talons and tunneled to the surface to heal, leaving a trail of acid dripping onto the floor.

The acid began to spread out more, and filled over half of the room. It disintegrated everything it touched. The book cases with endless volumes were dematerialized and the glasses and test tubes lying on the ground were melted. The entrance was blocked by acid, and there was no way to escape. The smashers cautiously backed up into a corner. The acid gradually seeped closer and closer. Pikachu climbed onto Samus's shoulders and Luigi was still unconscious.

Soon, the acid would reach them, and they would all go into a trophy state. Them the acid would slowly melt their statues and no one would ever know how their stories ended. The acid continued to seep closer and closer...

To be continued.

* * *

**Yay, thanks for bearing with us. The story literally just begun... Now our poor smashers have to endure a deadly zombie epidemic, battling hordes of infected, attempting to stay alive, and making new friends and seeing familiar faces and such.**

"...What?"

**_SHUT UP BRICK!_**

**... Anyway, try to guess how they escape the acid barf! I guess it's kind of another reviewer contest... but not really. Post it the review.**

**Also, I was a banana for Halloween! (that sounded kind of lame...) Ooooh scratch that, I gotz a better idea. COSTUME CONTEST: What were you dressed as for Halloween? (be partially honest...)**


End file.
